<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auz Fucks by giantsequoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950220">Auz Fucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia'>giantsequoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auz Does Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Body Worship, CUM FOR THE CUM KING, Come Swallowing, Cruising, Daisy Chaining, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, FUCK FOR THE FUCK GOD, Felching, Foot Massage, Frottage, Group Sex, Jockstraps, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Step On Me, Underwear Kink, hands free orgasms, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A high level half-orc barbarian who is also a total stud with a big dick gains access to a virtual-reality cybersex network. Sex ensues. Also he might just have sex with people in physical space. This is essentially porn without plot about my DnD character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Auz Does Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hunt the muscle worshipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Revised 07/04/2020</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz's first foray into the Sigh is a rousing success.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 28/11/2020<br/>See part 1 of this series for a description of Auz and introduction to his fictional world.<br/>The end of this chapter is a non-sexual interlude. Feel free to skip it if you're satisfied after the main event.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auz wasn’t sure where to start the first time he stepped fully into the Sigh. Digital networks and their related technologies were still fairly new to him, let alone full-body-immersive virtual reality. He sensed he could have tremendous fun with this system if he mastered it, so the first order of business was learning what it could do.</p><p>He spent several hours configuring his profile, going through every menu and setting and arranging them to his liking. The amount of choices he could make was staggering, and the options for scenarios apparently infinite.</p><p>Auz found himself answering questions about boundaries he had never even realized he had. In the process he also learned about many things he had never tried, but wanted to. He tagged the most interesting for later perusal.</p><p>He was meticulous going through the settings because he was a meticulous person, but he’d come here because he was horny. Lusty excitement for his first encounter bubbled underneath his attention, telling him he didn’t want to spend all day in menus.</p><p>Once he’d tweaked everything as exhaustively as he cared to, he saved his settings and stepped into the virtual loading screen. He’d decided that while he might try different avatars later, for now he wanted a duplicate of his physical body. It was the only one he knew, after all, and he liked how he looked.</p><p>The main ‘lobby’ of the Sigh was minimalist in its design, but vast and full of activity. Although the Curator informed him that only a small fraction of users were visible, Auz could see thousands of avatars walking around and chatting with each other. Scattered among them were various incarnations of the Curator called simulacra, presenting users with options for scenarios or taking their requests.</p><p>This was a public area, so no sex went on here. Instead many thriving forums, arcades, music, and dance performances filled the virtual space. The perimeter of the room was lined with doors and hallways that led to the encounter zones, some of which were private and others public but without the no-sex restriction of the main lobby.</p><p>Auz understood that there were sometimes wait times for encounters with other users, since the Curator had to find someone whose tastes were compatible with one’s own. This area served to entertain those who were waiting for the matchmaking system to set them up.</p><p>As he entered, he was prompted to choose where and how his avatar would appear. He selected a spot near an unoccupied simulacrum, then paused over the ‘clothedness’ setting. He could go in anywhere from stark naked to full plate armour, and the avatars he could see spanned that range quite immanently.</p><p>He didn’t want to be naked right away, but he did want to attract attention. He told the Curator so, and they in turn presented him with a range of underwear options. Auz looked through these with interest, as there were many styles he had never even heard of before let alone seen.</p><p>As with everything on the Sigh the options were endless. Auz’s eyes lingered on the Curator’s top suggestion, a pair of tight black briefs. The display showed a small-scale image of his current avatar (himself) wearing the garment and nothing else. It included something called a ‘fly’, which seemed to be a horizontal opening in the front pouch covered by a fold of fabric.</p><p>The only reason Auz could think of to make underwear that way was so that people could get their dicks out the front without taking the underwear off. Was that commonly necessary on other worlds? It did sound convenient.</p><p>More to the point, he <em>really</em> liked how his avatar looked in those briefs. His shredded physique was plain to see, and the sleek fabric hid his cock and balls but outlined them in a way that made their size and shape obvious. The briefs would have to stretch even more once he got fully hard.</p><p>Auz liked that. He wanted to advertise what he had and his interest, but not quite walk around naked in a crowd of people. He was comfortable with this level of exposure.</p><p>He selected the briefs and stepped into the lobby, looking down at himself as he felt his bodily sensations return. The transition from physical space to virtual was impressively seamless, smoother than teleportation.</p><p>He reached down and cupped the big bulge of his underwear-covered cock. The virtuality of it was nigh indiscernible. The fabric felt amazing against his skin, and his dick was already stiffening.</p><p>When he looked around, the differences from physical space were more obvious: implausible bigness, floating digital displays, and the ubiquitous Curator, who consisted of many genderless simulacra animating in perfect copies of one another at different phases.</p><p>Much like people in physical space, the diversity of user avatars was astonishing. The majority of those visible to Auz resembled humanoid adults of all genders, races, and abilities, although he saw several that were clearly modelled after popular celebrities or fictional characters. Furries were also well-represented.</p><p>Here and there was an avatar with a radically unusual body plan. Casually casting his glance around, Auz could see a giant goblin with two heads, a literal tripod, and a conspicuously hung, two-dicked centaur whose upper body looked like an illithid with tongues for tentacles.</p><p>Not far from where Auz had entered, a busty bugbear in a wheelchair was recounting what seemed to be a long, complex, dirty joke to an attentive group of avatars. Among her listeners were elves, gnomes, giants, tabaxi, gith, warforged, and one beholder.</p><p>The Curator had begun to ping Auz with private encounter requests moments after he manifested in the lobby. Since then the volume had rapidly increased. Numerous avatars were also moving towards him with clear intent for a closer look.</p><p>Most of the requests were automatically filtered out by Auz’s boundary settings, but offers from users who fell within his range of attraction were piling up too: a dozen, two dozen....</p><p>Auz stifled a grin. It was hard not to feel good, even a bit smug, when his expectations that people would find him attractive proved decisively correct. He also had to credit the Curator, though, for suggesting the briefs.</p><p>So the question became: who was he going to say yes to?</p><p>He walked over to the nearest simulacrum and started skimming the requests. The system had filtered out everyone whose avatar he wasn’t attracted to, so it was hard to pick one: everyone was hot.</p><p>How to narrow it down? He thought a little more about what he wanted to do right now. He was feeling cocky, and he wanted to top. That gave him somewhere to start.</p><p>He scrolled through the requests for a few minutes, imagining himself fucking each guy who had propositioned him and seeing how his body responded. That was fun, and he dawdled for a bit on making a selection.</p><p>While he scrolled and petted his bulge, a small crowd of avatars gathered around to admire him. Most came as close as they could without crossing his personal space boundary, so he could only see a few of them at a time: avatars could not clip through other avatars in the main lobby.</p><p>Several of them offered compliments, a few of which were genuinely eloquent and arousing enough to make him glance at the speaker and give them a nod, a smile, or a wink (whichever he thought the statement called for).</p><p>Finally he chose a user whose handle was ‘MuscleWorshipper’ followed by several numbers, and whose name was apparently Hunt. His avatar was a lithe tiefling with scarlet red skin, untidy black hair, a scruffy chinstrap beard, and small elegant horns that pointed out and up from his forehead. His ears, eyebrows, and nipples were pierced with gleaming metal rings, while his navel a sported jeweled piercing that looked like a sapphire.</p><p>His arms, shoulders, chest, and neck were decorated with a single complex, beautiful tattoo. The tattoo consisted of a snake, its tail winding around his right forearm and then up through a grove of flowers and trees that covered his right biceps and shoulder. From there it circled his neck and dipped down below his collarbone through what looked like airbrushed artwork of a sunlit lake. Finally it climbed back up, over, and around his left shoulder, from whence it spiralled down his left arm amid a celestial background of stars, moons, and ringed planets.</p><p>In the request he’d sent, Hunt’s small-scale avatar was animated stroking his chin with a thoughtful (though recognizably horny) expression, one eyebrow arched, while the end of his tail wavered back and forth beside his left leg.</p><p>He was naked except for another kind of underwear Auz had never seen before, although he had seen garments of similar shape. It was a jockstrap: or, how Auz imagined a pouch and straps for holding a jock in place might look like if they were designed comfort and style rather than function.</p><p>According to Hunt’s request, he wanted to variously worship Auz’s body with massage and oral attention, bury his face in Auz’s armpits and groin, suck his dick, and then ride it to mutual orgasm multiple times. All of that sounded fantastic.</p><p>As Auz watched the small avatar, biting his lip with want, its animation changed: Hunt turned around and wagged his ass seductively, looking over his shoulder with mischievous eyes.</p><p>That was the moment Auz decided on the encounter. Hunt’s underwear made not the slightest attempt to cover its wearer’s ass; it fully embraced the jockstrap style, framing his bubble butt with its black straps. There was no need even for a hole for his tail. The deliberate <em>sluttiness</em> of it was a huge turn-on.</p><p>“Mmm. <em>Yes</em>,” Auz said, imagining burying first his tongue and then his cock into Hunt’s cute little asshole.</p><p>Less than a second after he accepted the request, he heard a high masculine voice cry “Oh <em>fuck</em> yeah!” from the crowd of admirers around him. He glanced around with a grin, but he couldn’t see Hunt.</p><p>Now that he’d made his choice, the crowd began to disperse, some sighing with disappointment. A few insistently called as they went “Please accept my friend request!”</p><p>The Curator directed Auz to one of the doors that led out of the room. As he approached it he spotted Hunt, visible now that there weren’t so many avatars around him.</p><p>Hunt was <em>way </em>sexier in person. Auz could see every detail of his tattoo, much of which had been lost on the lower-resolution avatar in Hunt’s request. Life-size, he was even more marvelous to look at.</p><p>“Howdy, big guy,” Hunt purred as soon as they had passed through the encounter door together. His voice was a high, smooth drawl, suiting him precisely in a strange ineffable way.</p><p>“Hey,” Auz replied, roving his gaze hungrily up and down Hunt’s body. The two of them were now in an empty corridor, heading for a door not far away.</p><p>Auz didn’t know what was beyond it. He hadn’t consciously looked at the encounter Hunt had suggested, only at Hunt. It was enough for him to know that nothing Hunt had asked for crossed any of his boundaries.</p><p>“Your avatar is fuckin’ <em>gorgeous</em>,” Hunt said.</p><p>Auz could see the truth of his statement by the growing bulge in Hunt’s jock-pouch, and the way one of his hands lingered over it.</p><p>“So is yours,” he said, and he meant it.</p><p>“Is that what you look like in physical space?” Hunt asked.</p><p>Auz nodded, not caring or even really thinking about whether Hunt would believe him or not.</p><p>Hunt’s request had included a summary of his boundaries, so Auz knew he was welcome to reach out and fondle that exposed ass. He did so, squeezing himself through his underwear with his other hand.</p><p>Hunt giggled as Auz felt him up and reached out an arm to drape around Auz’s shoulders – or more accurately around his upper back, since Auz was about a foot taller than him.</p><p>“I’m gonna to climb you like a <em>tree</em>,” Hunt promised as they neared the door, leaning in to rub one of his horns against Auz’s right biceps.</p><p>“I’m gonna fill you up with my spunk,” Auz growled back, sliding one finger around the edge of Hunt’s asshole and rubbing the base of his tail.</p><p>The room beyond the door turned out to be a warmly lit, basement-like room with wood panelled walls, a soft brown carpet, and a crackling fire in a hearth at one end. The fire was of course virtual and mainly there for ambience, producing no smoke and very little heat.</p><p>Along the walls were benches and chairs, racks and shelves of sex toys and other implements of adult play, and a small fridge. In the middle of the room was a sort of sling apparatus that was clearly meant to suspend someone so they could be fucked by a standing partner.</p><p>Hunt led Auz toward a wooden chair, one of simple design that was comfortable to sit on but maximized access to the occupant’s body.</p><p>“How patient are ya feelin’?” Hunt asked as they crossed the room. “Can I worship your body first, or do you want head right away?”</p><p>Auz was amused by the question, as it took the Sigh’s software a moment to catch up and translate the idiom ‘head’ (which he had never heard before) into ‘a blowjob’.</p><p>“I can wait,” he said. “Go ahead and... worship.”</p><p>“Mmhm. <em>Good</em>, I hoped you’d say that.” Hunt sat Auz down in the chair and immediately climbed into his lap, leaning down to plant a passionate kiss on his neck.</p><p>Jolts and tingles of pleasure immediately raced through Auz’s body, centred on the point of contact with Hunt’s lips. It wasn’t even virtually enhanced: it felt exactly like it did when someone kissed his neck in physical space. He <em>loved</em> that feeling.</p><p>Hunt had specified that reciprocal kissing or cuddling was optional, but welcome. Auz dug right in, starting by wrapping his muscular arms around Hunt’s back and gently nibbling his ear.</p><p>Hunt shivered with pleasure and paused kissing Auz’s neck just long enough to inhale deeply of his musky, slightly sweaty scent before getting right back to it.</p><p>Over the next half hour or so Hunt fulfilled his promise, exploring every bare inch of Auz’s body with his hands and mouth.</p><p>From his neck he moved down to Auz’s chest, spending a lot of time massaging, kissing, and licking his pecs. He sucked his dark green nipples, each in turn – something that didn’t normally interest Auz much, but which turned him on anyway because Hunt was so clearly into it.</p><p>As Hunt backed off his lap to run his nose down the central furrow of hair on Auz’s belly, his chest rubbed against Auz’s rigid cock, which was stretching the thin black fabric of his briefs (as expected) and damp with precum.</p><p>Hunt rubbed his face and beard against Auz’s abs, sniffing his skin in short, sharp huffs that seemed to hit him like a euphoric drug. Auz found he enjoyed the smooth feeling of Hunt’s horns rubbing against his skin. When he reached down to stroke them with his fingers, Hunt responded positively, so he did it more.</p><p>When Hunt buried his face in Auz’s armpits, the tingles and jolts came again. This time they surprised Auz a little with their intensity. He was ticklish, but it had been so long since anyone had dared try to tickle him that the sensation was almost forgotten and quite unfamiliar. Yet it was intensely pleasurable, raising goosebumps all along his arms.</p><p>Auz groaned appreciatively, because he felt the urge and to let Hunt know he was enjoying the attention. Hunt himself was making little moans and sighs constantly, one hand sinking down to wind around on his bulging jock-pouch every few moments. His whole attention seemed devoted to drinking in the experience and scent of Auz’s body.</p><p>He asked Auz to stand up, guiding him into the middle of the room where there was plenty of space to move around. He then knelt down to start kissing and massaging Auz’s legs, starting with his calves and working his way up.</p><p>Because Auz was so tall, Hunt didn’t try to stand up to reach higher. Instead he continued to kneel, ‘stepping’ higher into the air by some Sigh-assisted means that looked like hovering panes of glass beneath his knees. They manifested whenever he wanted a platform or leverage and demanifested when he didn’t.</p><p>The pleasure Hunt took from nuzzling Auz’s thighs was obvious. He murmured a constant stream of swear-studded compliments as his mouth and hands roved, things like “<em>Fuck</em> you’re gorgeous” and “Lord, thank you for delivering me this hunk” and “Fuck damn do I want your spunk inside me, big guy”.</p><p>When he reached Auz’s ass, he kneaded firmly with both hands and dived with his face right into the cleft. Auz could feel Hunt licking furiously, through the fabric of his briefs, right over his asshole. It was both like and unlike a rimjob, and it felt amazing.</p><p>Hunt moved on to the small of his back, saving the actual face-to-ass contact for later (or so Auz presumed, and it made him smirk). He rolled his shoulders and enjoyed himself as Hunt slowly worked his way up the centre of his back, sniffing and massaging every plane of muscle.</p><p>Hunt was now hovering in mid-air at about the level of Auz’s solar plexus, supported by the Sigh’s immovable panes of intention-force.</p><p>He spent several minutes feeling and admiring Auz’s bulky arms and shoulders and asking him to flex. He had a lot of specific ways he wanted to see Auz’s body move and tense. Auz was happy to oblige him, flexing in a variety of poses as Hunt directed.</p><p>In time Hunt’s attention drifted across Auz’s back, from one biceps and shoulder to the other. Coming around in front of him, he then went back down Auz’s chest, this time kneading his pecs and giving more attention with his mouth to Auz’s intercostal muscles.</p><p>He spent some time nosing and sniffing around Auz’s waist right above his briefs. He fastidiously avoided touching Auz’s erection, which was very obvious and dripping precum through his underwear, and clearly did it on purpose to tease them both.</p><p>Auz gave him a bemused look at that, not minding the tease but getting a bit impatient. Hunt replied by taking a long, lascivious lick up his bulge, swirling his tongue around the damp spot to lap up some precum, and then planting a kiss on the cockhead. Auz chuckled and ruffled his hand affectionately through Hunt’s hair.</p><p>“A few more things before the main event,” said Hunt. “I’m gonna get a lot more specific and vigorous with how I use my lips and tongue on you eventually, I promise.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” said Auz, stifling more chuckles. “Well?”</p><p>“Squeeze my head with your thighs.”</p><p>Auz blinked, nodded and said “‘Kay,” and spread his legs.</p><p>Hunt grunted with excitement and wriggled around on his force-panes until he was lying on his back in midair with his head stuck right between Auz’s thighs. Looking down at him, Auz could only see the upper half of Hunt’s face, because the lower half was obscured by his bulge.</p><p>He squeezed. Hunt’s expression immediately took on a glazed look and he let out an incoherent moan of pleasure. His grin only grew as he felt the power of Auz’s muscular legs clenching around his face.</p><p>He stayed like that for a while, wrapping his arms around Auz’s legs and nuzzling into the squeeze. He did it for longer than Auz had thought he would want to, to his eventual amusement. Hunt just kept gazing up at him with a kind of drunken happiness, fondling Auz’s legs and taking short, sharp breaths. Finally he tapped to indicate he wanted to be let go.</p><p>After that he moved on with gusto to Auz’s feet, methodically licking and kissing every inch of skin from his ankles down. His tongue explored the spaces in between each toe, and his nose sniffed through the bits of body hair that grew on his toes and the top of his feet. Auz discovered that the skin there was quite sensitive, even erogenous.</p><p>When Hunt had explored Auz’s feet to his satisfaction, he lay on the ground (sprawled out on the actual carpet this time) and said “Step on me, big guy.”</p><p>Such an act was new to Auz, although he’d learned about how it could be erotic in his earlier exploration of the menus. He’d also been expecting it from the details of Hunt’s request, because apparently Hunt liked feet. He wasn’t sure yet what would be hot about stepping on someone in a non-combat way, but he was horny and high on the physical intimacy of the encounter, so he went with it.</p><p>In short order Auz found he enjoyed the power of standing over Hunt with one foot on him, pressing down on his face or arms or chest or belly or (this was the most fun) his bulging jock-pouch. He played with his dick through his underwear while he did it, switching out the foot he used on Hunt every now and then.</p><p>Given how strong and heavy he was, Auz could have easily crushed Hunt’s hands or ribs or otherwise hurt him, but once again the Sigh had the boundary secure. He knew instinctively just how hard Hunt wanted to be stepped on, and he rode that line as close as he could.</p><p>Hunt clearly loved it, given how he writhed and whimpered and constantly murmured things like “Oh, <em>yeah</em>” and “Mmhm... thank you, sir.” One hand flexed and curled over his jock-pouch (when Auz wasn’t stepping on it) and his other hand ran ceaselessly up and down Auz’s shins, whichever one was stepping on him at the time.</p><p>Auz’s dick was firmly erect, although the tightness of his briefs kept it pressed against his upper thigh. The black fabric was stretched thin against the girth of his cock and so completely soaked with precum that his skin colour and outline of his cock veins weren’t really hidden. The patch overtop of his cockhead was particularly damp and shiny, and he enjoyed how it felt when he slicked his hand along it.</p><p>He came closer to orgasm than he meant to like that, stepping on Hunt and fondling himself. He took his hand away before he got any closer to the edge and just stepped on Hunt for a while, looking down at him and admiring his tattoo. Still wanting a bit, he tensed and relaxed the muscles of his groin rhythmically, making his bulge jump.</p><p>Not long after he started doing that, Hunt’s gaze locked onto his dick. Their eyes met, and Auz saw in Hunt’s expression that he was done teasing, done waiting.</p><p>He took his foot off Hunt’s shoulder and reached down to haul the tiefling to his feet. He cast around the room, eyes immediately on the sling.</p><p>“You want to get fucked in that?” Auz asked, nodding towards it.</p><p>“I sure do, sir,” said Hunt. “First, though, I believe I offered you a blowjob. How are you feelin’? Close to being done?”</p><p>“Close to cumming, sure,” said Auz. “Nowhere near being done.”</p><p>Hunt belly-laughed at that. He had a beautiful, musical laugh, and hearing it caused a stir of entirely non-sexual warmth deep within Auz.</p><p>In that moment, he glimpsed Hunt as if through the lens he normally looked at his closest friends with. He saw a man he might love fiercely, someone he would move heaven and earth to protect.</p><p>The moment passed quickly, and Hunt was once again just a gorgeous, charming stranger he’d hooked up with. Yet he was certainly making Auz’s first experience with the Sigh unforgettable. In particular, the memory of that intimate moment would stick with him for a long time afterward.</p><p>“Good,” said Hunt in response to Auz’s statement. “Every time you ejaculate, I get a big dessert. I’m happy to work for as many loads as I can earn. Sit down and whip out that monster for me, big guy. Actually no, let me do it – here.”</p><p>He guided Auz back to the chair he’d first sat him in. Auz went willingly, thinking about what Hunt had been doing to his body for the past half hour (how thorough he was, how articulate with his tongue) and eager to get the same treatment on his dick, finally.</p><p>Once Auz was sitting down, Hunt sank to his knees between his legs and dove in hungrily. He wrapped his mouth around Auz’s bulge and went to town with his tongue.</p><p>Even through the fabric, it felt better than some blowjobs Auz had had in physical space. He growled his approval and buried his fingers in Hunt’s hair, stroking his horns with his thumbs.</p><p>Hunt’s mouth was full, but the noises he made indicated he loved everything going on. Auz wouldn’t have minded a bit more of this, but Hunt really was done waiting.</p><p>He reached through the fly, peeling back the taut fabric of Auz’s briefs and allowing his cock to spring free. Auz groaned, the sound becoming a chuckle as the sensation of cool air whooshing past his cockhead abruptly ended with a smack against Hunt’s bearded face.</p><p>Hunt had done that on purpose, and he wasted no time running his tongue all the way up and down Auz’s shaft from base to tip. Everywhere that wasn’t already wet with precum he made wet with spit.</p><p>“Yeah,” Auz murmured as Hunt reached the top of his dick again and went back down, this time engulfing him in warm wet throat. Hunt went balls-deep immediately, taking Auz aback with the sudden tight, velvety pressure along the entire length of his cock.</p><p>“Fuck!” Auz groaned, hands falling into place on the sides of Hunt’s head so he could grind it against his crotch. “You are <em>fantastic</em>.”</p><p>Hunt let out a muffled, inarticulate moan of obvious ecstasy. His mouth came back up a bit, but he went right back down before air could touch Auz’s cockhead again.</p><p>He proceeded to repeat this process dozens of times in rapid succession, making Auz tense and sigh with pleasure over and over again. It took Hunt just under a minute of repetitive, rapid deep-throating to make Auz snarl and blast a geyser of cum into his mouth.</p><p>As soon as he started cumming, Hunt went all the way down and stayed there.</p><p>Auz stared down at him in somewhat slack-jawed amazement as Hunt swallowed multiple consecutive (and voluminous) ejaculations. He was holding Hunt’s head down against his pubes, buried balls-deep in his throat and cumming, and Hunt just kept taking it. The contractions around Auz’s cock as he orgasmed were mind-blowing.</p><p>Through the haze of pleasure he dimly remembered something from the summary of Hunt’s preferences, which had been attached to his request. Hunt hated to waste even a single drop of cum: he wanted it all, and he would lick it off the floor if he couldn’t get it right in his mouth. That was <em>hot</em>.</p><p>“How’s that?” Auz asked huskily, almost whispering as he stroked Hunt’s cheeks with his thumbs. “That’s what you wanted, huh? You’ve been real good. I’m glad to have been of service. Don’t you worry, I got more cum. Lots more. You’re gonna be <em>so full</em> when I’m done with you.”</p><p>Eyes closing in bliss, Hunt nodded – to the extent that he could.</p><p>In time Auz’s groans subsided into long, satisfied rumbles. He re-secured his grip on Hunt’s head and started pumping him up and down his shaft again, ready for more. Hunt instantly made eye contact with a look of adoration and got right back to work.</p><p>This ‘second’ blowjob went on for a good fifteen minutes. Auz was ready to cum again eight minutes in, but he held off, resisting every time he felt his balls tightening. He knew he could dial up the duration of his plateau phase using the Sigh, but first he wanted to see how long he could last on pure stamina.</p><p>Seven minutes of edging himself in the depths of Hunt’s throat later, Auz felt an orgasm building he knew he couldn’t stop. He didn’t try, just said “Here it comes” and started fucking his cock into Hunt’s mouth even harder. Right as he felt his balls clench, he shoved his cock in as deep as he could.</p><p>Hunt groaned with relish as Auz dumped another massive load of cum down his throat. Auz loved the way his dick muffled Hunt’s moaning.</p><p>Hunt was gripping Auz’s briefs-covered ass and pulling him against his mouth as hard as Auz was pushing. Again he swallowed multiple times rapidly, driving Auz wild and drawing out his orgasm for over a minute.</p><p>This time Auz wondered if Sigh technology was enhancing Hunt’s blowjob technique. Who knew? Maybe Hunt really was that good at swallowing cum, even in physical space. It hardly mattered.</p><p>They weren’t done then either, of course. As Auz released his grip on Hunt’s head, he glanced down and observed that Hunt seemed to have had an orgasm or two himself, entirely hands-free. The tent in his jock hadn’t gone down at all, but it was obscenely messy with cum. The sight of it made Auz snicker.</p><p>His cock also hadn’t softened at all when he finally pulled it out of Hunt’s mouth. Strands of spit and semen clung to it, but they rapidly disappeared as Hunt dove back down to lick and slurp them up.</p><p>When he was done, Auz stood up, lifting Hunt to his feet by his armpits. He then gave him a deep, invasive kiss. Hunt moaned and pressed himself into the embrace, pushing back a little with his tongue but largely allowing Auz to thrust his in as deeply as he wanted.</p><p>Auz could taste and smell the musk of his own cum in Hunt’s mouth, and it sent a pulse of new lust through his whole body. He felt it from head to toe, and he knew what he wanted to do next.</p><p>“Your ass,” he grunted against Hunt’s lips in between kisses. “My tongue. Now.”</p><p>Hunt obediently backed away, leading Auz toward the sling in the centre of the room. Auz didn’t wait, picking him up with both large hands cupping Hunt’s ass and lifting him bodily across the distance and into the sling.</p><p>Hunt gasped, shuddering with delight as Auz manhandled him. He slowly lay back, making himself comfortable as Auz lifted his legs into position. The sling was sort of like hammock with stirrups, keeping Hunt’s legs spread and his ass suspended at an adjustable height.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” he breathed as Auz knelt between his legs, bringing his face down to the level of Hunt’s ass. “You’re so fucking– ohhhh....”</p><p>Auz cut him off before he could finish his sentence, licking one long, firm swipe up Hunt’s asshole and taint and then diving in deep. He did it eagerly, spreading Hunt’s ass cheeks with his hands and relishing the pressure of his tusks against the inmost area of Hunt’s thighs.</p><p>After exploring around a bit with his tongue at the maximum depth he could reach just to listen to that “Oh fuck! Oh <em>fuck</em>!” a few more times, Auz started rimming in earnest.</p><p>He kept his hands on Hunt’s ass and used his fingertips to spread his hole as open as wide as he could. That done he stuck his tongue in all the deeper, and swiped it back and forth and up and down as hard as he could.</p><p>He constantly had to re-position his fingers as they slid away from Hunt’s hole on slippery films of saliva, but that was the job. He fucking loved it. It felt intensely primal and animal to him, having his mouth connected to another man’s ass like this. It made his dick rock hard and leak precum like nothing else.</p><p>Hunt wriggled back and forth against him, apparently liking the pressure of Auz’s tusks as much as Auz did. The pleasure of being rimmed was even better, if his moans were any indication. His high voice was also beautiful when not muffled by cock, not least because Auz knew those sounds arose from the intense, intimate rush he offered with his fingers and tongue.</p><p>Another fifteen or so minutes passed like this. Auz kept up a relentless assault on Hunt’s asshole, this time allowing the Sigh to extend his stamina well past the point his tongue would normally have gotten sore. He could have (and would have) powered through the soreness anyway to keep making Hunt squirm and moan, but why not take advantage of the technology?</p><p>Hunt was fully on board. He sighed and pleaded for more unendingly. Auz’s cock, sticking out the fly of the briefs he’d never bothered to remove, was drooling precum like a tap. If he had paused long enough to look down at the carpet between his legs, he would have seen a complete fucking mess.</p><p>Inevitably came the time when neither of them could wait any longer to fuck. Hunt had orgasmed twice just from being rimmed, Auz once from jerking off, and now Hunt was literally begging to be fucked.</p><p>Auz stood up, spitting on his hand and rubbing it up and down his shaft – purely out of reflex, because his cock was so wet with cum and precum (and Hunt’s hole so wet with spit) that he needed it not at all.</p><p>Belatedly, he realized he was still wearing his briefs. At this point he wanted to be naked, but stepping out of them (necessarily away from Hunt) was unappealing. Instead he grabbed the waistband and simply ripped the garment off his body in two pieces, which he dropped to the floor.</p><p>Hunt burst out laughing as Auz’s cockhead rubbed against his asshole. Auz barely noticed his partner’s amusement, murmuring his approval of the silky feel of hole against his glans. Hunt’s ass was already gaping a bit from the prolonged, intense rimjob he’d received, and Auz couldn’t even complete one down-and-up stroke before his cock sank into Hunt’s body.</p><p>Both of them moaned as the first few inches of fat cockhead opened Hunt wider than Auz’s tongue ever could have. Panting, Hunt shoved his ass against Auz’s hips in shuddering jolts, engulfing another inch or two with each thrust.</p><p>Auz had fucked guys with tails before and liked it, but he’d never fucked anyone who used his tail like Hunt did. While he stood with Hunt’s tail between his legs and the two of them worked together to make Auz’s cock fit inside him, Hunt’s tail was slapping and sliding against Auz’s ass – stroking it, rubbing against his hole, tapping out a pattern. The tip was hovering somewhere around the middle of Auz’s back, giving him little pats.</p><p>When Auz was buried balls-deep, he leaned down over Hunt and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled Hunt’s neck and armpits and planted kisses everywhere he could reach.</p><p>Hunt seemed to be in a trance, locking eyes with Auz whenever he could. He rested his arms around Auz’s body, but didn’t move them much. He kept moving his tail lazily against Auz’s back.</p><p>The two of them ground against each other like that for several minutes, Auz’s low grunts underscoring Hunt’s high whimpers. Auz discovered he enjoyed the cool, hard feeling of Hunt’s nipple piercings against the skin of his chest.</p><p>Eventually Hunt’s ass had relaxed enough to accommodate Auz’s dick thrusting in and out rapidly. He realized it before Auz did, bracing himself against his partner’s hips and starting to throw his ass back and forth.</p><p>Auz leaned back into an upright position, his attention firmly on the point where his cock disappeared into Hunt’s hole. He smiled and started a gentle counter-thrust, pushing forward whenever Hunt pushed back.</p><p>Hunt approved of this, both verbally and by intensifying his swinging motion as best he could. Auz reciprocated, pulling his hips back for lengthening thrusts.</p><p>They remained perfectly in sync. Within a few moments Auz was slam-fucking Hunt against the leverage of the sling with all ten inches of his cock at once.</p><p>The two of them persisted gallantly, but neither could keep up that kind of behaviour for long without cumming.</p><p>Typically of the Sigh, both reached their most intense climax of the encounter simultaneously. After a few minutes of long deep thrusts, Auz couldn’t hold on any longer and let go of another enormous load balls-deep inside Hunt. He ground his cock in as deep and hard as he could and held Hunt against him as he came.</p><p>At the same time Auz was filling his guts with jizz, Hunt was clenching his hole around Auz’s shaft in rhythmic pulses. He tugged aside his jock-pouch barely ahead of a blast of cum that splattered all over both of them.</p><p>Their shared orgasm seemed to drag on for minutes, finally ending with both of them panting heavily and Auz once more leaning down over Hunt in weariness, softly kissing his cheeks and neck.</p><p>Hunt had to take shallow breaths with Auz’s considerable weight pressing him into the sling, but he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>They stayed that way for many long minutes more, drifting through their mutual high of orgasmic bliss. Auz’s cock stayed hard grinding around inside Hunt’s ass, but Hunt showed no sign of discomfort.</p><p>A minute or two after their orgasm, Auz roused himself and started to fuck Hunt again.</p><p>Hunt giggled. This time he was totally unable to affect the pace: Auz had a vice-like grip on his torso, his hands big enough to grip Hunt’s sides and pull him onto his cock with irresistible force.</p><p>This fuck was much faster and rougher than their first. Auz’s breath was ragged; he could feel another orgasm close by and he was determined to chase it over the edge.</p><p>Hunt could do nothing but hold on for the ride as Auz absolutely wrecked his asshole for the next sixteen minutes.</p><p>By the time Auz found his orgasm in the depths of Hunt’s gut, Hunt was an absolute mess. He was drooling, gazing at Auz with devotion, weakly caressing his biceps whenever Auz moved his arms close enough. His tail hung limply, oscillating with the force of Auz’s thrusts.</p><p>When Auz’s next load started flooding into his ass, Hunt seemed to convulse – just once – as a jet of cum shot out of his own dick, followed by five or six more jets but without the full-body shake. He giggled again.</p><p>As his orgasm subsided, Auz leaned down and kissed Hunt on the mouth, a lot more slowly and gently than he had yet. Hunt responded instinctively, his eyes closed. Auz could taste some of Hunt’s cum that had splattered across his face.</p><p>The two of them fucked one more orgasm out of each other, although it took about as long as the entire encounter had before that. Both were utterly spent, but they were still here in the Sigh, and their bodies were still responding – so why not keep fucking?</p><p>This last was a slow, sensual fuck. Auz took the time to reciprocate some the attention he’d gotten earlier, exploring Hunt’s body with his hands and mouth.</p><p>Lazily tracing his gaze over the details in the cloud bands of a gas giant tattooed on Hunt’s arm, Auz planted soft kisses here and there, teased Hunt’s nipple rings with his tongue, and fucked him in a slow, gentle, ceaseless cadence.</p><p>Their last orgasm together shook both of them hard. For Auz, it crept up on him unexpected; he was so into Hunt, so laser-focused on the sensual fuck, that it became his whole world. He forgot there could be an end point to it.</p><p>When it came, it was like being struck by lightning. Suddenly the languid pillar of fiery pleasure that was his cock inside Hunt was sending frantic signals through his whole body, lines of energy that streaked out to the very tips of his fingers and toes.</p><p>Hunt was also quite taken aback when Auz’s demeanour changed in the blink of an eye from gently squeezing, kissing, and penetrating to roaring, frenzied rutting. It took him a moment, but he then he snapped back into his fuck-trance and joined Auz in one last high-octane sprint for the finish line.</p><p>Auz was already cumming. Hunt stroked his cock a few times; that was all it took to join him. His mouth drifted open as another orgasm tore through him, adding yet more cum to the liberal spattering all over his stomach, chest, arms, and face.</p><p>When a few minutes passed and he was still recovering, Auz knew he was well and truly done. His cock was softening, and as it slipped out of Hunt’s ass the very air touching it felt too sensitive.</p><p>Hunt’s asshole gaped as Auz’s cock popped out of it. The sheer volume of cum that slopped out afterwards, spilling to either side of Hunt’s tail, made both of them laugh.</p><p>Auz helped Hunt get out of the sling and stand up. Hunt’s legs shook with fatigue as he got to his feet, and he almost fell. Auz caught up and supported him until he could stand.</p><p>Hunt looked up at Auz and pulled his head down into a kiss. Auz reciprocated, luxuriating in the warmth of profound satisfaction that had spread throughout his body like a fine snowfall of joy.</p><p>He could not have been happier. His first foray into the Sigh was a rousing success.</p><p>∞</p><p>Before they logged off the Sigh, Auz and Hunt spent some time talking. Having come so far as sex partners, both of them wanted to get to know each other a little better as people.</p><p>It turned out that like Auz, Hunt was an adventurer, and also like Auz, he was not native to the Material Plane that hosted the Sigh. He had discovered a way to access it from his homeworld, which was in a different Material than Auz’s and far more technologically advanced.</p><p>Interestingly, Hunt’s home plane lacked magic almost entirely. According to him there were a few undeniable signs of it, but nothing on a scale that could be manipulated by humanoids or even most deities.</p><p>In that Material Plane, science and technology filled many of the niches that magic did in Auz’s, but there were some things magic could make certain of that science could not. As such, the options available to Hunt for protection against STDs weren’t as foolproof as those available to Auz. For him the risks of even protected intercourse in physical space were extremely minute, but measurable.</p><p>This took Auz somewhat aback. He had guessed that Hunt was an adventurer, mentally pegging him as a spellcaster. But if Hunt’s world really had almost no magic, he couldn’t be one.</p><p>Additionally, Hunt’s explanation of his homeworld’s technology and how it bridged their physical space with the Sigh confused Auz. Science seemed to extend the cultures of the humanoids that that used it in directions that were quite strange to him.</p><p>He realized he would not easily wrap his mind around the differences between himself and Hunt in one conversation. Clearly what mattered most were not those differences, but their similarities. So he let the matter rest in his mind, thinking that perhaps sleep would bring new insights.</p><p>At the end of the encounter Auz accepted Hunt’s friend request, and the two of them would hook up again many more times in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I take requests!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fucktory I (Strangers in the park)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz decides to check out one of the Sigh's public zones. He picks a popular spot to enter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 20/12/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was tons of stuff to do on the Sigh, far more than Auz could handle in one session. It was going to take him a while to try out everything the network had to offer.</p><p>After several incredible private encounters, he was feeling bolder and more confident with the system. So one night at the end of a long, tiring week spent fighting evil in his home Material Plane, he decided to blow off some steam and treat himself at the same time.</p><p>He was going to check out a public encounter zone. The Curator had informed him that in such zones, avatars were freer to interact with each other, as common boundaries were accepted as a condition of entry. Consent could still be revoked at any time for specific individuals (‘blocking’) and one could always disconnect and return to the main lobby instantly if one wished.</p><p>The benefit was that users didn’t have to send encounter requests to each other before their avatars could touch. Two users could decide to hook up based on nothing more than eye contact, for instance.</p><p>Auz liked the idea. He was accustomed to cruising in physical space, and sometimes even to sex in groups or public or both. There were many aspects of cruising and hookup culture he enjoyed and which he was often in the mood for. It was going to be a lot of fun exploring that side of the Sigh, which also had the advantages of virtual.</p><p>He already had a zone in mind to try. It was called ‘the Fucktory’, and the Curator had suggested it to him after he’d filled out his sexual appetite profile. Standing in the lobby with his usual avatar (he hadn’t gotten so far as trying different bodies yet), he scrolled through an info-pane on the zone presented to him by a simulacrum.</p><p>Auz had to admit the Curator had a solid read on him. The Fucktory looked to be full of replicas of popular cruising spots from worlds familiar to him in physical space, and it was restricted to users whose avatars were humanoid men. It was a popular zone, registering thousands of active users even during periods of low activity.</p><p>The Fucktory had a higher ‘verisimilitude index’ than the main lobby, which meant its virtual environments were more detailed. Put another way, the Sigh worked harder in ‘higher-v’ zones to convince users’ senses and subconscious minds that they hadn’t left physical space.</p><p>Accordingly, the Fucktory featured certain fundamentals the main lobby lacked. These included a sky, a horizon, solar and sidereal cycles, weather, moons, seasons, and wildlife. The zone was active continuously except for one day out of every ninety, during which it was shut down for maintenance and major software updates.</p><p>The heart of the zone was a large park filled with trees, winding paths of chipped wood, some benches, and a fountain. Surrounding that was a dense urban sprawl of gyms, bathhouses, saunas, clubs, bars, swimming pools, athletic arenas, and fighting rings. Extending out amongst this cityscape was a labyrinth of streets and alleys.</p><p>All of the facilities in the zone were fully functional and variously popular with its users, although some were there purely to facilitate fuck culture. The gyms, for instance, were quite redundant in a space where one’s physical body was fully customizable, although some users still liked the equipment.</p><p>There was a lot here Auz wanted to try. The clubs and bathhouses were always busy and looked like a lot of fun. The fighting rings sounded like hot foreplay: a great way to get wound up for an intense, primal fuck. No doubt there would be lots of guys there who wanted the exact same thing.</p><p>The sports arenas interested him too. There was an entire directory of sign-up sheets for upcoming tournaments, which seemed to be regular and automated. Auz had no idea what some of the sports were, but he recognized several he liked: rugby, wrestling, hockey, and a few more that were very sweaty or involved close bodily contact or both.</p><p>For those who wanted to get their avatars clean (or dirty) in convincingly physical ways, there were four public bathroom and shower facilities surrounding the park – one in each cardinal direction. Many smaller bathroom structures dotted the urban periphery, each bearing a glyph that indicated whether the stalls inside had gloryholes or not.</p><p>The zone was not infinite, but neither did it have edges. The virtual space engineering that achieved this was well over Auz’s head, but the gist was that the limits of the zone ‘map’ were melded seamlessly into one another. If one walked far enough directly away from the park, one would return to it.</p><p>The Curator also maintained a population of Fucktory-unique simulacra themed around the zone, which it called ‘NUCs’. These characters staffed the facilities, filled out teams in sporting events when needed, and facilitated scenarios for those who only wanted simulations rather than encounters with other users.</p><p>As for those users, the Curator reported that among those who chose to make public their professions were adventurers, gladiators, firefighters, athletes, farmers, woodsmen, metalworkers, and mercenaries. Generally, people Auz had a lot in common with.</p><p>It sounded like he would be quite at home here.</p><p>He selected a clothedness level (‘not very’) and asked the Curator to generate an outfit for him based on his preferences and the popular aesthetics of the zone.</p><p>As he headed down the corridor out of the main lobby toward the Fucktory, the Curator manifested a floating mirror-pane beside him that showed him what they had selected. He immediately liked it.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the Curator had given him hair on top of his head. His beard and body hair hadn’t changed, but he now had what looked like a three-inch blade sticking up from the middle of his head and stubble covering the rest of his scalp.</p><p>Auz grinned as he rubbed his hands back and forth through it. Nearly eight years had passed since he’d gone bald in physical space. Rubbing his hair was as exactly as pleasurable as he remembered: the strip was stiff, like a good brush, and the stubble felt like velvet.</p><p>That wasn’t all. For his upper body, the Curator had chosen a deliciously tight black tank top that showed off his arms and shoulders, and didn’t really leave much to the imagination about his pecs either. The points of his nipples were clearly visible, and he could even make his abs show up through the fabric by flexing them (which made him laugh).</p><p>The Curator’s mirror-pane silently folded out another of equal size that rotated around so Auz could see what he looked like from behind as well. At first he thought the back of the tank top had red line art on it in the exact design and position of his tattoo, but then he realized the garment simply made his tattoo show up through it, as though it glowed red.</p><p>“Cool,” he said</p><p>Other than the tank top, the only clothing he wore was a black jockstrap. The waistband was comfortably wide, so it wouldn’t get twisted; the Curator knew Auz preferred jockstraps of this design. The pouch was comfortably big, perfectly sized to support his balls and dick while he was flaccid. One he got hard, the pouch would stretch a bit, but the point of it wasn’t really to hide or contain him – just tease and allure.</p><p>Auz liked the tight, snug feel of jockstraps and the way they showed off how hung he was. He liked briefs for the same reason, but he only wore briefs when he <em>really</em> wanted to tease.</p><p>When he wanted his avatar to say “Fuck me” without having to speak, he wore jockstraps. With only straps in the back, anyone behind or beside him could look all they wanted at his magnificent, muscular ass. In a public encounter zone, they could even reach out and grab it.</p><p>Auz wanted that. He wanted to make eye contact with guys who had seen his ass, and he wanted to watch their reactions. Sometimes guys who saw that part of him got a certain hungry look he recognized. He knew what they wanted: his ass in their faces, or on their dicks, or both. He wanted to give it to them.</p><p>The tank top embodied the same idea. He wanted to show off everything he had while keeping it just that little bit concealed. He wanted guys who saw him wearing it to want to rip it off him.</p><p>Guys like that would follow him into an alley, or any other slightly out-of-the-way place, and happily do whatever he let them to his ass. Usually he sucked their dicks first, and sometimes they wanted to suck his, but mainly Auz was looking for guys who were hungry to penetrate.</p><p>When he went cruising in physical space, Auz always found hookups, emphasis on the plural. He was both handsome and jacked, but not overly vain about it; he attracted attention wherever he went. That was as true in physical space as it was on the Sigh.</p><p>Sometimes, the guys Auz didn’t get a chance to say yes or no to before he picked someone else followed him anyway to watch. He encouraged it. Even if he they didn’t get another chance with him, they could hook up with each other. He’d started more than one public orgy that way, the first few times inadvertently and then multiple times on purpose.</p><p>It turned him on. He liked to imagine he carried an aura of primal <em>fuck</em> energy that guys around him could sense if they were receptive to it, if they were also into guys. Auz wanted to fuck and watch other guys fuck, and he wanted other guys to watch him fuck. He wanted to be at the centre of a culture of guys who fucked each other.</p><p>Fucking made him happy. Hence the Fucktory.</p><p>He finally reached the zone and manifested in the central park. By the system clock, it was early evening: a perfect time for cruising.</p><p>Auz had grown up a woodsman, and his senses were keen to sounds and movement amongst trees and underbrush. The verisimilitude here was amazing. It felt and sounded like he was in a slice of living woods. Here and there a small rodent or lizard scampered among the shadows, or the grey shape of a bat fluttered overhead. The chirping of insects filled the gloom.</p><p>The Curator told him there were hundreds of users nearby, although he could see relatively few of them because of the greenery. The trees didn’t block sound as well, though, and the evening air was abuzz with activity and voices.</p><p>There were noticeable undercurrents of moaning and grunting among that noise, and Auz immediately felt a rush of blood stiffen his dick. He turned around to face some particularly close-by-sounding fuck noises.</p><p>Less than ten feet away from where he’d manifested was a muscular trans dwarf guy with reddish-brown skin, a thick black beard, and bright silver eyebrow piercings. He was dressed in casual street wear, although his jeans’ fly were open and they were pushed down, belt and all, to his mid-thighs. This was evidently so he could fuck the pale white cis elf he had bent over a nearby bench, who wore nothing but a green undershirt and ripped-open pair of briefs.</p><p>Both of them were deeply engaged in one another, but neither failed to notice Auz manifesting nearby and turning to look at them.</p><p>They didn’t even slow down what they were doing. The top gave him a firm nod of greeting, the bottom a smile and a wave.</p><p>Auz returned the silent greetings and decided to watch for a while, petting his growing bulge. He walked over until he was right next to the couple, taking a good look at them from various angles.</p><p>As he came near, the bottom reached out to caress his leg, nosing interestedly around his jock-pouch when he was close enough. Watching the dwarf’s expression, Auz reached down and stuck two fingers into the bottom’s mouth.</p><p>The top smirked as Auz was rewarded with a muffled, delighted sigh and the feeling of a warm, wet mouth sucking his fingers.</p><p>The top was also fucking <em>hot</em>. He had a handsome face and vibrant hazel eyes that seemed to gleam like the light on his eyebrow rings. What Auz could see of his arms and thighs were as solid and muscular as his own. He wanted to give this guy a rim job in the worst way.</p><p>“Can I eat your ass while you fuck him?” he asked, still stroking inside the bottom’s mouth with his fingers.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Auz removed his hand, leaned down to give the bottom a quick kiss, then walked around behind the dwarf and knelt down.</p><p>He spread the guy’s ass with his thumbs and leaned in to start rimming. He didn’t have to move his head much; the top’s hips were steady in his fuck-rhythm, so Auz just had to swipe his tongue around whenever an asshole pushed back against it.</p><p>That gave him a nice buzz for several minutes. Having heard both top and bottom moaning when he got here, Auz liked how the top’s moans changed once he started getting rimmed too.</p><p>When he’d eaten his fill of this guy’s ass (which took about eight minutes), Auz stood up and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said.</p><p>As he made to pull away, the top reached up with one hand and grabbed Auz’s head, pulling him in for a full kiss on the mouth with tongue.</p><p>“Mmm,” Auz mumbled, a little light-headed from arousal when the top let him go. “Damn. Thanks for that too.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” said the top. “You should give this guy’s mouth a try before you go.” He smacked his bottom’s ass, still fucking him steadily. “His avatar has a gag reflex, but he doesn’t gag. He just likes to <em>feel</em> like he does.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” the bottom added.</p><p>Auz snickered.</p><p>“Well, I can’t say no to a politely-phrased request,” he said. He walked back around to the other side of the bench, tugging his jock-pouch aside.</p><p>His cock was mostly hard, bouncing with a string of precum on the end as he released it. The bottom cradled his balls with one hand and swallowed the entire length in one gulp.</p><p>It felt incredible. Auz grabbed the bottom’s head and shoved his hips against him, grinding his cock in at balls-depth and crooning wordless pleasure. The bottom gagged multiple times, but never once tried to pull away. Tears welled in his eyes as let out a moan of wanton lust.</p><p>“Nice,” said Auz approvingly as the bottom made eye contact with him, nose happily buried in Auz’s pubes. “I love a hungry boy.”</p><p>Finally he pulled out, though slowly because the bottom was sucking greedily on his dick. Auz gave him a pat on the cheek, a nod to the dwarf, and left the two to their fucking.</p><p>He passed a few more users in the park, but didn’t stop, heading for the urban sprawl. He liked cruising in parks sometimes, but right now he was in the mood for something else.</p><p>The murmuring chaos of voices and groans echoing in from every direction as he stepped out of the park attested to the size and population of the zone.</p><p>Seeing a crowd hanging around on a large a patio outside a bar, Auz joined its periphery.</p><p>Several of the guys in the crowd had normal clothing on, while others were dressed minimally or not at all. Auz could see dozens of humans, elves, half-elves, orcs, half-orcs, halflings, and dwarves, as well as a few goliaths, fire and earth genasi, dragonborn, aasimar, and tieflings.</p><p>The focus of the crowd seemed to be an informal arm-wrestling contest going in in the middle. Currently a black human and a brown half-orc were facing off, both shirtless and sweaty, grinning and baring their teeth at each other and they struggled. The men all around them were egging them on, talking animatedly to one another, and drinking. A few had their dicks out and were openly masturbating.</p><p>Auz scanned the crowd, letting his instincts guide him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fucktory II (Nick and Rob part 1/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz hooks up with a pair of hunky orcs who want to fuck him every which way they can think of. It'll take them a while to do it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 1/11/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auz scanned the crowd, letting his instincts guide him.</p><p>His gaze landed on two hot orcs who were standing together and talking on the far side of the patio. Of all the orcs in the crowd, they were probably the biggest and strongest-looking besides Auz himself. The angle at which they stood gave him a great view of them both.</p><p>One, who wore black jeans and boots and a tight blue T-shirt, looked about twenty-five. He was six foot six, with light green skin and black hair shaved close to his scalp in a military style common on Auz’s homeworld. His sleeves were stretched tight around his massive biceps, and the outlines of his pecs and nipples were clearly visible through his shirt.</p><p>His arms were covered down to the wrists with sleeves of colourful tattoos, visible through his thick arm hair. His eyes were a vivid blue that seemed to match the colour of his shirt, and his tusks were polished with the same shade. He was holding a beer bottle from which he drank every now and then.</p><p>The other orc was a few inches shorter than his friend, though his avatar looked older: Auz guessed in his fifties. His skin was much a darker green, cooler in tone than Auz’s, and weathered. His hair and beard were dark brown with flecks of grey. His eyes were deep brown, the skin around them etched with the lines of one who has laughed and smiled often over the years.</p><p>This one was decked out in leather gear including a cap, chest harness, jockstrap, chaps, and boots. He had thick swirls of hair on his pecs and a finer fuzz on his arms and abs. His nipples were big and so dark they were almost black. Both were pierced with gleaming gold rings. A starburst tattoo around his navel decorated the sculpted planes of his abs.</p><p>He was smoking a joint as he listened to the younger, taller orc say something, occasionally nodding or speaking briefly in reply.</p><p>Individually, they were sizzling hot. Together....</p><p>Auz was imagining them sharing his body, fucking him in the mouth and ass at the same time. Or trying to fit both their dicks into his mouth at the same time. Or trying to fit both their dicks into his <em>ass</em> at the same time....</p><p>He was very nearly salivating at the thought. Mentally, he started calling the younger one T-shirt Guy and the older one Leather Daddy.</p><p>T-shirt Guy had already caught him checking them out. The piercing gaze he returned sent a pulse of lust through Auz that he felt right out to the tip of his dick.</p><p>He looked away briefly, then back at them askance.</p><p>Now both of them were looking right at him. Leather Daddy was taking a pull from his joint with one hand and fondling his jock-pouch with the other.</p><p>Auz made eye contact with each of them in turn, petting his own jock-pouch as they sized him up. The two of them leaned in to murmur to one another as they returned his regard. Neither looked away.</p><p>T-shirt Guy sipped his drink. Looking more closely, Auz realized he was wearing subtle but beautifully-applied eyeliner and mascara that matched his irises, shirt, and tusks. No wonder his gaze was so intense.</p><p>The next time Auz looked at him, Leather Daddy made a little twirling gesture with his hand.</p><p>Want me to turn around? Auz thought. Yes <em>sir</em>.</p><p>He turned his back to them, casually, as if he was just taking a look around. Then he stretched and leaned forward for a bit as if releasing tension in his muscles. He made sure to give them a good view of his ass.</p><p>He took his time straightening up, made a show of adjusting his jockstrap, and then turned back to the pair.</p><p>Both of them were watching him raptly, hands on their crotches. Leather Daddy was grinning. T-shirt Guy was licking his lips.</p><p>Auz smirked. He knew they wanted to fuck him. And they were strong, powerful guys; they could and would fuck him hard, fuck him <em>rough</em>, if he let them.</p><p>He was going to let them.</p><p>Now to find a nice spot.</p><p>Auz gestured ‘follow me’ with his head and left the crowd, heading down the street away from the park. He saw an alley up ahead that looked ideal.</p><p>He glanced behind him. The two orcs were twenty or so feet behind him, following. Leather Daddy had put out his joint and stuck it over his ear; T-shirt guy had left his beer bottle behind somewhere.</p><p>Auz turned into the alley and leaned against the wall, fondling himself for the few seconds it took for the orcs to catch up with him. When they appeared, they stopped at the entrance to the alley and looked at him.</p><p>“Stand up straight, in front of me,” said Leather Daddy. His voice was deep and gruff, his tone mild but commanding.</p><p>Auz obeyed.</p><p>T-shirt Guy moved towards him as soon as he pushed off the wall. By the time he was standing in front of them, T-shirt Guy had come right up to his side and was grinding his bulge against Auz’s leg.</p><p>Auz watched him do it, unable to help licking his lips. His dick was already leaking enough precum to make a wet spot on his jock. He wanted to touch T-shirt Guy back, but he sensed Leather Daddy wanted to give him permission first.</p><p>“Turn around,” said Leather Daddy. “Give him some space to move, Rob.”</p><p>T-shirt Guy, whose name was evidently Rob, leaned in to nip at Auz’s ear once before backing off.</p><p>Auz turned around. He heard and felt Leather Daddy stepping up behind him. Two large strong hands smacked into his ass and grabbed him. Reflexively, he clenched his muscles.</p><p>Leather Daddy whistled approvingly as he felt Auz tense up. “Gorgeous. What an ass! What a fucking <em>ass</em>.” He slapped it again with both hands, causing Auz to inhale sharply with anticipation.</p><p>“Gods, I’m gonna fuck you <em>so</em> hard,” Rob mumbled from somewhere close behind him. His voice was just as deep as Leather Daddy’s, but much smoother, without the gruff edge.</p><p>“Not before me, boyo,” said Leather Daddy. “You know the deal. But you’ll get your shots. You can have first go at his mouth.”</p><p>The sheer promise and certainty in their voices gave Auz horny thrills. Drops of precum bloomed steadily at the tip of his dick.</p><p>“What’s your name, son?” Leather Daddy asked as he turned Auz around to face them again.</p><p>“Auz.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Auz. I’m Nicholas. You can call me Nick, or sir if you like. This stud here” he nodded at the other orc “is Rob.”</p><p>Rob gave him a quick upward nod of greeting. His eyes were on Auz’s chest. He looked like he badly wanted to come at him and start rutting again, but the force of Nick’s unspoken command held him back.</p><p>“Rob’s dad is a good friend of mine,” said Nick conversationally. “He – his dad – is straight as a ruler, but... well, let’s just say he’s seen me in action many a time over the years. He trusts me, and he trusts what I know. So when he learned his son only wanted to fuck men, he called me up. He asked me to make sure Rob learns what he needs to learn to be a good top. And a good bottom, if he decides he likes that too. Just a good <em>fucker</em> in general, a guy who knows how to make the men he fucks happy. A guy who’ll takes care of his partners’ needs in the process of seeing to his own.”</p><p>All the while he was speaking, Nick was touching and examining Auz’s chest and arms, feeling the tension in his muscles, tweaking his nipples through his tank top. Rob hung back barely inches away, not touching anymore but looking hungrily, up and down. He had a tight grip on his cock through his jeans, although he wasn’t trying to jerk it.</p><p>Auz watched both of them as Nick spoke. His heart was pounding with lust, his dick straining and wet against his jock-pouch. He felt tingles of excitement everywhere Nick was touching him. The only reason he hadn’t yet dropped to his knees and started unzipping Rob’s jeans was because Nick hadn’t told him to.</p><p>“There’s quite a lot to teach, as you can imagine,” Nick was saying. “We’ve covered a fair bit of ground already, but Rob’s got more work to do before he can say he’s a <em>real</em> <em>good</em> top. Like what he did earlier, on your leg – I know you both liked it, but technically he should have asked me first, then you. He asked neither of us, he just did it. I let it go because like I said, you both wanted it, and because.... well. This is the Fucktory.</p><p>“Now I’ll level with you, Auz. I’m not going to be doing any deep teaching here tonight. Deep <em>reaching</em>, maybe... almost certainly. But no teaching. That’s why I’m letting Rob get away with stuff I normally wouldn’t. This isn’t a philosophy lesson, this is homework. This is <em>practice</em>.”</p><p>Auz nodded.</p><p>“You understand?” Nick asked him. “I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but I gotta hear you say if you want this or not. That’s part of the way. I can promise you that if you say yes, you’ll get a fuck you won’t forget. Rob’s not done his education yet, but he’s in perfect condition and has a lot of talent. He’s got this in the bag. Most of where he’s at right now is just ingraining muscle memory.”</p><p>Auz looked from Nick to Rob.</p><p>Rob met his eyes. His gaze was ravenous.</p><p>It was like looking into a mirror.</p><p>“Yes,” said Auz.</p><p>Rob let out a soft grunt as if he’d been waiting for just that word. Without further ado he shoulder-tackled Auz to the ground, straddled him, and leaned down to start sucking his neck.</p><p>Auz went down hard, landing on his back and grunting as the jolt knocked the wind out of him. A pulse of adrenaline followed. There was a hint of pain, nowhere near his threshold, which only sharpened his lust.</p><p>The tingling in his neck was immediate and fiery, provoking a high involuntary groan. Rob had his face buried in Auz’s neck, tusks pressing against his throat, kissing and licking. He was grinding his hips against him too, and Auz could feel the hard line of Rob’s dick pressing against his jock-pouch.</p><p>Not far away, still standing at the entrance to the alley, Nick had taken out his joint and lit it again, though Auz hadn’t seen how. He was watching the scene in front of him proceed with an air of lazy authority, fondling his dick.</p><p>“You gorgeous fucker,” Rob breathed in his ear, raising chills on the back of Auz’s neck with the liquid-smooth bass of his voice. “You smell incredible. Gods, I’m hard. I want your <em>mouth</em>.”</p><p>The last word became a growl at the end.</p><p>“Yeah,” Auz panted. “Please.”</p><p>Rob chuckled and lifted himself up with his hands on either side of Auz’s head so he could look him in the eye.</p><p>Auz kissed him. Rob responded in kind. A few moments later he pulled away, leaving Auz with his mouth open and looking up at him longingly.</p><p>Rob spat into Auz’s mouth and then started kissing him again. Auz felt a rush of pleasure through the core of his body, just like he got whenever a guy ejaculated in his mouth.</p><p>“Look at that,” Nick said softly (to himself, Auz suspected), and he whistled. “The two of you there on the ground, so fuckin’ <em>into</em> each other. You’re both magnificent. Gods, you make me proud.”</p><p>Rob squirmed against Auz as they kissed, evidently delighted by the praise. His arms were on Auz’s shoulders now, slowly sliding down them, squeezing his biceps all the way.</p><p>He finally broke their kiss as he lifted himself up, pushing Auz’s arms up above his head.</p><p>Auz shifted his shoulders into a more comfortable position as Rob carefully leaned down on his wrists, hovering over him and looking down with an eager smile.</p><p>“Got you pinned,” he said.</p><p>“Yep,” Auz agreed.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Think you can break my grip?”</p><p>“Probably,” said Auz.</p><p>“So try.”</p><p>Auz cocked his head a little, glancing over at Nick. He was just watching them, smoking his joint, hand on his jock.</p><p>Auz looked up at Rob, seeing the challenge in his eyes and his grin.</p><p>Abruptly he tried to raise his arms, fighting against Rob’s grip. Rob was expecting it and pushed back immediately.</p><p>Auz tried as hard as he could without outright attacking him. He managed to force his way free a few times, but Rob had the advantage. He always re-secured his grip in seconds.</p><p>After a half minute or so of wrestling and growling at each other, Auz subsided. He wasn’t tired, but Rob’s hands were now braced around his elbows, making it difficult to get counter-leverage.</p><p>“I could beat you if I was on top,” said Auz.</p><p>Rob smirked down at him. “So? Do you wanna be on top?”</p><p>Auz shook his head.</p><p>“Didn’t think so.”</p><p>Rob released his arms and shifted his hips back, hands moving down to slip under Auz’s tank top.</p><p>“Now... you and me. We’re gonna take care of each other, okay? We’re gonna make each other happy. We’ll gonna feel <em>really</em> <em>good</em> when this is done... <em>and</em> the whole time we do it.”</p><p>His hands were sliding up Auz’s sides as he spoke, sliding off his tank top. Auz arched his back and then lifted his shoulders so Rob could get the tight-fitting garment off of him.</p><p>“Any requests?” Rob asked as he balled up the top and tossed it at Nick, who caught it deftly, shoved it into his face, and took several big whiffs.</p><p>Auz bit his lip, arousal washing back and forth through his body in an unending wave. The cool air against his newly-bare torso felt silky and intimate. Given that Rob and Nick were about to absolutely have their way with him, in his mind asking for requests was like asking “Any particular way you’d like to be fucked?” or perhaps “Anything you’d like an early taste of before we do it and everything else to you?”</p><p>He thought about it.</p><p>“Just one thing,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I want to taste your pits before you get my mouth busy somewhere else.”</p><p>Nick chuckled.</p><p>Rob reached down with one hand and rubbed Auz’s bearded cheeks and chin, biting his lip and titling his head in a gesture, Auz suspected, of affection.</p><p>“You can absolutely do that,” he said. “You want my shirt on or off?”</p><p>“On first,” said Auz.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>In a series of smooth, powerful motions, Rob shifted his weight from his hocks to his knees, pulled Auz up from beneath him into a sitting position, and maneuvered himself into Auz’s lap. Then he grabbed Auz’s head and crushed it against his left armpit.</p><p>“Nice form,” Nick commented.</p><p>Auz inhaled deeply, lustily, several times. The scent of musk and sweat, just like everything else going on right now, made him hornier. The thin barrier of fabric between his mouth and Rob’s armpit was like one final tease, just waiting to be peeled away.</p><p>He wanted both of these mens’ dicks in his mouth. He wanted them to fuck him every which way they could imagine. He wanted to please them and make them cum, over and over and over again.</p><p>Rob forcibly switched Auz’s head to his other armpit, then stroked the stiff brush of hair on Auz’s head as he repeated his treatment.</p><p>Auz could have nuzzled Rob’s armpits all day, but there was foreplay and then there was wasting time. As he felt Rob’s hands moving down to his own waist, he backed off long enough for the other orc to pull his shirt off over his head.</p><p>Finally laying eyes on Rob’s chest and armpits after having only seen them outlined was a massive rush. Rob’s whole torso was covered in hair, even thicker than Nick’s. Auz wanted his mouth on it, desperately. He wanted to rub his nose through those thick tufts of armpit hair he could see.</p><p>Rob knew. A moment later he was shoving Auz’s face against his left armpit again, this time with no fabric separating their skin.</p><p>Auz moaned and he inhaled rapidly several times. Rob’s sweat and musk smelled so good, he couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>He licked furiously, trying to tickle Rob’s skin through the fuzz. The taste and rough texture of armpit hair against his tongue drove him wild. To him, it was this feeling that doing it through the shirt mimicked.</p><p>Rob let him go at it for longer this time – a minute or two – before switching Auz’s face to his other armpit. Auz let out a throaty, grateful chuckle, taking his time giving Rob’s other pit the same treatment.</p><p>All the while, Nick stood by and watched. He’d finished his joint and was now regarding Auz and Rob with one hand on his jock and the other tweaking one of his large, dark green nipples.</p><p>“You are a fucking <em>incredible</em> specimen of manhood,” he said to Auz as Rob finally got out of his lap and stood up. “Huge, hung, hairy, hungry... ah, son. You remind me of me.”</p><p>He watched Rob guide Auz on his knees over to the wall so he could lean against it as Auz started nuzzling his crotch. Both of them were drunk on foreplay, and they wasted no time cooperatively unzipping Rob’s jeans.</p><p>He was wearing no underwear. For once, Auz was glad to have nothing in his way.</p><p>Rob’s dick was huge, over nine inches long and as thick as his wrist. The skin of it was a few shades darker than the rest of his body. A long strand of precum slapped against Auz’s face as it popped free.</p><p>Auz forced himself to wait a few moments longer as he took hold of Rob’s dick in his hands and got a proper look at it. He mumbled wordless appreciation as he felt its size and shape. He slid the foreskin back, watching it pull a shiny film of precum over the cockhead.</p><p>Seeing that, he couldn’t wait any longer. He licked up every trace of precum he could see, enjoying Rob’s groans, and then engulfed the cockhead and spent some time polishing it with his mouth and tongue.</p><p>Rob’s hands settled on to either side of Auz’s head, tweaking his ears and rubbing the stubble on his scalp. Auz squeezed Rob’s shaft, using his hand to push the cockhead harder against the roof of his mouth.</p><p>With his other hand he reached up to fondle Rob’s balls, which were also huge – not disproportionately so, but very large and low-hanging.</p><p>“Take your time,” said Nick.</p><p>Rob and Auz both glanced over at him with smiles on their faces. Then their eyes met as they simultaneously realized each of them had thought Nick was talking to him.</p><p>Nick laughed. “Yes, both of you! Enjoy each other. That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>Rob nodded. Auz maintained eye contact as he slowly, carefully, and with much licking, eased Rob’s cockhead deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Rob watched him, standing up straight rather than continuing to lean against the wall. He guided Auz’s head into the best angle for the shape of his cock, nudging and shifting his hips to give him a little more dick at a time.</p><p>That patience lasted until he was balls-deep, at which point Rob immediately rutted hard against Auz’s head few more times, holding him from behind so he could rub his cockhead around in the pit of Auz’s throat.</p><p>Auz let him do it, suppressing his gag reflex through sheer constitution. Tears welled in his eyes and he held his breath, but he kept it up.</p><p>After several moments Rob allowed Auz to pull his mouth away and grab his shaft again. Holding Rob’s cock and massaging it with his grip, Auz sucked and worked the cockhead against the roof of his mouth until he felt like deep-throating again.</p><p>He did, and when he came back up he felt a warm drop of precum almost spurting onto tongue. The joy of it made him giggle.</p><p>Rob was staring down at him with a mesmerized look, licking his lips. The next time Auz’s mouth came off his dick, he spat right into it with perfect aim. Auz felt the spit hit his tongue and closed his eyes, groaning as another wave of the erotic high washed over him.</p><p>Rob spat again, this time on his dick. He used his thumb to wipe the saliva up and down his shaft, making it even wetter than it already was, and then he pushed Auz’s head back down onto it.</p><p>Auz took it eagerly, swallowing the whole length of Rob’s shaft. He felt the fat cockhead slide into the pit of his throat with virtually no resistance.</p><p>“Fucking perfect,” Nick said huskily.</p><p>Auz admired his restraint. By his expression and tone, Nick looked like he was as high on their fucking as Auz and Rob were. Yet he still hadn’t uncovered his dick, and his hand petting it was slow.</p><p>He was also no longer alone. A few guys were hanging around in the background, watching. Some, Auz realized, had probably been there all along, having followed them from the crowd. He’d been so focused on Nick and Rob, he hadn’t paid attention to who else had been noticing <em>him</em>.</p><p>Nick was standing right in the middle of the alleyway, his formidable presence blocking anyone else from getting close enough to them to touch. Auz appreciated it. He enjoyed people watching and getting off on it, and sometimes he was even in the mood to be touched by lots of people at once. Right now though, he was focused on the one guy he was pleasuring, and he wanted to stay that way.</p><p>Rob let him go at it for a while longer, and then (communicating with gestures and touch) turned Auz around so he was sitting with his back to the wall. Then he planted his hands on the wall and his feet on either side of Auz’s hips, and started to fuck his head.</p><p>Auz groaned his approval as he felt Rob’s cockhead ride the silky road of his tongue all the way down his throat, repeatedly. Rob’s growl was a lot louder, just as aroused but not being muffled by a huge dick in his mouth.</p><p>His hips started to speed up, seeking a rhythm Auz was comfortable with along which he could accelerate. Auz helped him find it, grabbing Rob’s bare ass (his jeans had fallen to his ankles) to communicate that he could take everything Rob wanted to give him.</p><p>Rob fucked his mouth at an intense pace for several minutes. For the most part their eyes remained locked together, although both glanced out now and then at Nick and their growing audience.</p><p>Already there were more than a dozen of them. Five humans, four orcs, three half-orcs, and a dwarf had gathered. Some leaned against the wall of the indoor hockey rink across the street, and some were standing right behind Nick on the sidewalk beside the alleyway. Some were dressed normally while others were shirtless, in their underwear, or nude.</p><p>All of them were stroking their cocks.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> me, that’s hot,” said one of the half-orcs as he sidled up behind Nick, peering over his shoulder at Auz and Rob. “Look at him just swallowing that monster cock over and over again like it’s <em>not</em> the size of my arm.”</p><p>“Right?” Nick agreed. “Incredible, isn’t he?”</p><p>The half-orc nodded. “Lucky fucker,” he added, although Auz wasn’t sure whether he was talking about him or Rob.</p><p>Auz could tell by the way Rob was breathing harder and staring down at him intently as he fucked that he was closing in on an orgasm. He wanted nothing more than for Rob to shoot a huge load of cum right into his mouth.</p><p>But Nick could also tell that Rob was going to cum soon, and he had different ideas.</p><p>He stepped into the alley, closer to Auz. “You like facials?” he said laconically, one hand squeezing Auz’s shoulder as if to make sure he knew he was speaking to him. “Want some of Rub’s cum on your face?”</p><p>Auz agreed in principle, and Rob was clearly up for several rounds at least, so he gave a thumbs up.</p><p>Nick smiled. “I hoped so. Give him a nice splash, Rob – give these guys a show. I realize how thirsty he looks, but he can wait for his proper drink. I want to see what his face looks like with your cum all over it.”</p><p>“I do, too,” said the half-orc who’d spoken earlier. He was shirtless, jeans unzipped with his cock hanging out, one hand stroking it. Several others close by sounded their agreement. In the background, one of them was already giving another head.</p><p>Rob had slowed down fucking Auz’s face while Nick spoke, listening to his mentor’s words. Then he got right back to it, stabbing his cockhead into the depths of Auz’s throat over and over again.</p><p>“Remember to mind your aim,” Nick added.</p><p>Shortly thereafter, as Rob began to have an intense orgasm, he pulled out of Auz’s mouth and started jerking off furiously. He wasn’t quite fast enough, and his cockhead was still a few inches inside Auz’s mouth when it erupted with cum.</p><p>Auz greedily tasted and swallowed that first shot, knowing it would have to hold him over for now. Then he tilted his head back and enjoyed the shower of hot cum that sprayed across his face.</p><p>He had his eyes closed, more than half-expecting to get cum in them and okay with that, but somehow Rob managed to ejaculate all over him without getting more than a few specks in his eyes.</p><p>When Rob was done he leaned against the wall above Auz, looking down at him and purring as Auz licked and sucked clean his still-hard, very wet cock.</p><p>A smattering of applause broke out among the watchers.</p><p>Auz laughed and, as soon as Rob let him, deep-throated him again, sucking hard on his way back up to draw out every drop of cum.</p><p>“Oh, <em>yeah</em>,” said Rob. “You cum-hungry fucker. A man after my own heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fucktory III (Nick and Rob part 2/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Nick and Rob indulge their fuck-fantasies with a very willing Auz, men of the Fucktory show up to watch. The result is an orgy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 1/11/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auz licked up and swallowed the last bit of cum from the end of Rob’s dick.</p><p>“Wow,” he said, grinning as he relished the thrill of what had just happened. “That was fucking <em>hot</em>.”</p><p>“And we’re just getting warmed up,” said Nick promisingly.</p><p>Auz looked over at him, gratified by their shared intent. Clearly these were guys who liked to fuck long and hard and cum multiple times, just like him.</p><p>Rob dropped to his knees in front of Auz and turned his face back toward him so they could kiss.</p><p>Their tongues played together for a moment. Then Rob pushed Auz back against the wall and started meticulously licking his face clean.</p><p>Auz had been hoping he would do that. His smile became a smirk as Rob lapped up every trace of his own cum from Auz’s face.</p><p>When he was done they kissed again, and Auz just about melted with filthy desire as he felt the cum sliding off of Rob’s tongue and onto his. He’d licked up his whole load, but he hadn’t swallowed any of it. He’d saved it for Auz.</p><p>What a guy, Auz thought, endeared and grateful as he swallowed it all. What a guy.</p><p>The two of them kissed for a while longer. Auz licked Rob’s tusks, like he’d wanted to since he’d first seen him.</p><p>“You good?” Rob asked him once Auz’s mouth had drifted back to his.</p><p>“Mmhm, yup,” said Auz huskily, high on the taste and smell of cum and the way Rob’s lips felt against his as they spoke.</p><p>“Great. Let me get these off.” Rob stood up and stepped away so he could start shucking his boots and jeans.</p><p>Auz looked over in Nick’s direction. He still hadn’t taken off his jock, which was slightly amusing given the orgy breaking out behind him.</p><p>Several guys were watching Auz and Rob and masturbating. A few were kissing each other. Across the street, a beefy dwarf had lifted up a trans half-orc and was holding him aloft so a half-elf and a human kneeling in front of him could eat the half-orc’s ass and lick his cock at the same time.</p><p>Auz looked back at Nick. One of his hands rested on his bulge as he returned Auz’s gaze with a knowing gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Sir,” Auz started to ask. “Can I please-?”</p><p>“Have a taste?” Nick finished for him. “Mmm... yes, in principle, but not quite yet. Let me put Rob through his paces first. Don’t you worry – we’ll get down to business in good time. You’ll get your fill.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” said Auz, feeling urged on to a sort of slutty devotion and leaning into it. He would make Rob cum as many different ways as Nick wanted to show him. He’d get them both every which way he wanted eventually, after all.</p><p>Nick’s firm expression softened a little as he watched Auz’s face, almost as though he could read his mind. He glanced at Rob, who was putting his boots back on.</p><p>“Ah, what the hell,” he muttered. “You’re so handsome, and you’ve been good to my boy Rob already. Yeah. You can have a taste.”</p><p>Auz inhaled sharply with pleasure as Nick came over and stood right in front of him, putting his crotch at face level.</p><p>Rob was now nude except for his boots. He stroked his dick as he looked on. He was rock-hard again already, dripping a steady stream of precum onto the pavement.</p><p>From the sidewalk, two naked men (a white human and a dark green orc) had stepped into the space Nick vacated. Their hands found each other’s dicks as they watched Nick, Auz, and Rob, masturbating each other in a way that looked long-practiced and habitual.</p><p>Making eye contact with Auz, Nick reached down and unsnapped his jock-pouch, which was apparently removable. Auz opened his mouth in anticipation and couldn’t help moaning as he saw Nick’s big, thick dick flop into view.</p><p>Then his eyes widened as he realized just how <em>much</em> Nick’s hand and jock had been concealing. Fully hard, his cock was as thick as Rob’s, but about two inches longer. The mushroom head on the end was incredibly fat.</p><p>Hypnotized, Auz cupped Nick’s balls with one hand and wrapped his other around the shaft. He stuck his tongue out under the cockhead to catch some droplets of precum as he looked up at Nick pleadingly, asking permission with his eyes.</p><p>“Go ahead,” said Nick.</p><p>Grunting wordlessly with excitement, Auz situated himself in a more stable crouch. He grabbed Nick’s dick and guided the massive cockhead into his mouth, then transferred his hands to Nick’s muscular thighs. Licking and sucking industriously, he started trying to deep-throat.</p><p>It took him a minute. Nick’s cockhead was huge, and though it was wet with precum, it wasn’t quite wet enough to slide right down Auz’s throat like Rob’s had earlier. It resisted.</p><p>Auz backed off for a moment to add more wetness with his tongue, on the head and along the shaft. Nick didn’t tell him to stop, so when he was done he went right back down.</p><p>Finally, with a satisfying groan from Nick, Auz felt the fat cockhead pop into the deep part of his throat. Carefully, he went down the rest of the way.</p><p>When his throat was as full as it could get, Auz imagined sniffing the thicket of pubes pressed against his nose. He physically couldn’t, because his throat was full of dick and his windpipe was blocked, but the Sigh generated virtual sensations like he had anyway.</p><p>The feeling of such a big dick lodged down his throat and the scent of pubic musk at the same time was like a drug to which Auz was shamelessly addicted.</p><p>He maintained the deep-throat, moving his hands up to Nick’s ass so he could pull him against his face. How long of a ‘taste’ could he get away with?</p><p>Nick rumbled his appreciation deep in his chest, running his hands through Auz’s hair and the stubble on his head much like Rob had done.</p><p>After a good thirty seconds or so of having a delicious big orc dick stuffed all the way down his throat, Auz reluctantly pulled away. Nick hadn’t stopped him at any point, and he might have let him go on longer, but he <em>had</em> said only a taste.</p><p>“Good boy,” said Nick when Auz finally broke contact. A few strands of spit and precum connected his lips to Nick’s cock for another few moments, then broke as Auz licked up what was left on his lips.</p><p>“Instincts just right,” Nick added as he stepped back, hand returning to his cock. Auz was thrilled to hear a bit of breathlessness in his voice that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>Still kneeling, he turned so he could look up at both of the big orcs standing over him and stroking their dicks. Auz reached down into his jock-pouch to do the same.</p><p>As he did, it began to rain lightly. The evening sky was twilit above a layer of stormy but gentle grey clouds. Raindrops pattered down here and there – not quite warm but not cold either, just the right temperature not to bother when they landed on bare skin.</p><p>“So what’s next?” Auz asked Nick.</p><p>“Next?” he said. “Why, next Rob gives you a proper drink, of course.”</p><p>Auz made eye contact with Rob and licked his lips. Rob nodded, answering the hopeful <em>More?</em> in his gaze with a definite <em>Yes.</em></p><p>“The facial was mainly to show off how much Rob can unload at a time, for the enjoyment of these fine men all around us,” said Nick. “Now he’ll go about seeing to your needs for real. Correct me if I’m wrong, but what you <em>need</em> right now is a load of Rob’s cum in your belly, swallowed hot and fresh right from his orgasming dick.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em> yes,” Auz said.</p><p>Other voices were rising in approval behind Nick as well.</p><p>“That’s so fucking hot,” the white human commented. He and his friend’s hands were busy on each other’s dicks.</p><p>“Fresh from the dick is how it should always be,” said the orc. “Well... I guess, except when Leather Daddy here wants his wolfhound to give us a show. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy that.”</p><p>Rob, Nick, and Auz all laughed. For Auz, it was because that guy had given Nick the exact same nickname he had.</p><p><em>Nick</em>name. Ha.</p><p>Auz chuckled a bit more as he backed up on his knees, yielding to Rob’s presence as he came forward and pushed Auz against the wall.</p><p>Rob looked incredible as he straddled Auz’s lap, cock fully erect and gloriously naked except for his shiny black boots. He was squeezing his cockhead with his thumb and two fingers, sliding his foreskin over it. His hand moved up and down in short slippery strokes, riding a film of precum.</p><p>Auz watched, hungry to dig in. Before he could, Rob dropped to his knees again long enough to lean in close and whisper in his ear.</p><p>“I can see how thirsty you are. I’ll make this one quick. I got real close while you were tasting Uncle Nick. Strap in, ‘cause this load’s gonna be even bigger.”</p><p>Auz took a shuddering breath as Rob stood back up, enchanted by his smooth, deep voice.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, looking up into his eyes as Rob grabbed his chin and winked.</p><p>“I got your back, bro,” he said.</p><p>And he did. He fucked Auz’s throat against the alley wall for less than a minute before unloading another fountain of cum into his mouth.</p><p>This time Auz kept his lips locked around Rob’s shaft as it started spraying cum and kept spraying, again and again and again.</p><p>In a way, the feeling of his mouth filling up was orgasmic for him too. The taste, the scent, the texture, the warmth: all of it made him dizzy with want for more.</p><p>Pretty soon his mouth was full, but Rob wasn’t done ejaculating. Auz swallowed his delicious mouthful and was rewarded with another one.</p><p>When the spurts of cum had slowed to dribbles, Auz swallowed again and then deep-throated Rob as fast as he could.</p><p>Rob let out a long, animalistic growl, the loudest moan he’d made yet.</p><p>On his way back up the shaft, Auz went slow and sucked hard, keeping his lips sealed to draw out every last drop of cum from Rob’s dick.</p><p>“Good fucking <em>boy</em>,” said Rob as Auz finally pulled away, licking his lips.</p><p>More applause broke out from their audience. The orc and human in the front row even stopped jerking each other off to clap.</p><p>“Did you see how many times that guy’s dick pulsed?” the orc muttered to his friend as they resumed their mutual masturbation.</p><p>“I sure did,” replied the human. “And not a drop went to waste. The big guy <em>is</em> a good boy. Send all three of these fabulous fucks a friend request, would you?”</p><p>“Already done,” said the orc.</p><p>Nick, half-listening to this commentary with an amused smile, looked down at Auz.</p><p>“Ready for another drink?” he asked. He hadn’t put his jock-pouch back on after Auz had tasted him, and he was stroking his dick almost casually.</p><p>Rob, meanwhile, had stepped back and was also masturbating, slower than he had before. His dick wasn’t quite as hard as it had been a minute ago, but it was already dripping precum again.</p><p> “Yes please, sir,” said Auz, feeling yet more precum pulse out of his own dick at the thought of everything that had just happened happening again, but with Nick this time.</p><p>Nick came up to stand right in front of him again, cock in hand, and reached down to stroke Auz’s lower lip with the thumb of his other hand.</p><p>“So handsome,” he said. “Here you go, son. Take your time.”</p><p>Lovingly, Auz started to lick and suck Nick’s cock. This time the cockhead was already pretty wet, and delightfully smooth to slide his lips and tongue around on. He spent some more time licking up and down the shaft, getting to know the veiny texture with his tongue.</p><p>Finally he started deep-throating again, working slowly and methodically, taking his time and pleasure in the act.</p><p>“Get his hole ready for me,” he heard Nick say at one point. He couldn’t see Rob, but he could hear him moving behind him.</p><p>Then he felt hands opening his ass and a warm, wet tongue sliding deep into his hole. Not quite expecting it, his back arched involuntarily and he moaned in delight around Nick’s cock.</p><p>Nick chuckled. “Yep. Rob’s tongue is his secret weapon. He looks like such a tough guy, but he’s smooth as silk as he talks you into riding his dick. And when he rims, when he gets his tongue right up in there... oh ho, man. My boyo can <em>rim!</em>”</p><p>He was right. Auz found it hard to concentrate on pleasuring Nick for the next few moments as Rob dived into high gear, apparently eager to prove what Nick had just said about him. He ravaged Auz’s asshole with his tongue so hard Auz could do nothing but tense his whole body and moan, eyes rolling back in pleasure.</p><p>Nick barked a short, sardonic laugh. “That’s what I get for complimenting him, of course. He goes and shows off and makes the mouth go still on my dick.”</p><p>Auz immediately redoubled his blowjob on Nick as Rob dialed his tongue back to a more constant, still-pretty-intense rimjob.</p><p>Nick bit his lip and rumbled wordless approval, stroking Auz’s head with both hands.</p><p>“What did you say this place was called?” the orc being masturbated by the human asked his partner.</p><p>“The Fucktory,” said the human.</p><p>The orc twisted around to look behind him. Within twenty feet or so, half a dozen guys were giving other guys head. Some of them were getting head themselves at the same time.</p><p>The half-orc who’d been getting oral sex from two directions was now being fucked in the front and back by the same two men, although they’d switched sides. The dwarf who’d been holding him up was now masturbating as he rimmed the half-elf, clearly getting ready to fuck him. The human was already being fucked from behind by another half-orc.</p><p>The orc turned back around and nodded. “Yeah,” he said musingly. “That scans.”</p><p>Auz went down hard and steadily for the next few minutes, working over every inch of Nick’s cock with his lips and tongue. Rob devouring his ass at the same time spurred him on, as he knew the cock in his mouth would be inside him soon from the other direction, and Rob was getting his hole nice and wet and open for the cockhead.</p><p>The moans and grunts of guys fucking all around him were sweet music that underscored the joy he took in the act. Every time he was able to glance over, another one or two men had shown up and joined in. From the sounds he could hear several of them had had orgasms already, or were having them right now.</p><p>Nick’s hands were busy on Auz’s head, stroking his scalp, his ears, and his jaw. He let Auz take his time giving him head, adjusting his position a few times to grant a better angle but largely letting Auz go at his own pace.</p><p>As such, when Nick’s first orgasm came, it took Auz by surprise, although it was a surprise that was delicious and fun.</p><p>He was working his way down Nick’s shaft for the umpteenth time. Behind him, Rob had his ass cheeks spread and his tongue thrust deep into his ass.</p><p>Auz felt Nick’s fat cockhead slide into his throat with minimal resistance and sighed his pleasure. Then, abruptly, Nick’s hands were flexing against his head and he was growling loudly, rutting his hips in short jerks.</p><p>Auz’s sigh turned into a groan as he felt Nick start cumming into his throat. He drew back up so he could get a taste of it.</p><p>His next groan was mostly because Rob’s tongue inside his ass was driving him wild. Enjoying Nick’s first orgasm inside his mouth was on a whole new level.</p><p>Nick didn’t cum in spurts, like most guys did. He just <em>ejaculated</em>, continuously, for nearly a minute. The whole time, he held Auz’s head against his dick, letting him up to swallow but not letting any air touch the head of his cock.</p><p>Auz was forced to swallow multiple times to take it all. Each mouthful brought a warm wave of pleasure with it that washed through him down to the tips of his toes.</p><p>Rob chose that moment to find Auz’s prostate with his tongue and press on it vigorously.</p><p>Auz saw stars for a moment as his whole body clenched. Nobody was touching his dick, not even him, but the combination of Rob’s skillful tongue and Nick’s furiously-cumming cock stuck into him from either end brought him to orgasm anyway.</p><p>Cum shot out of his dick, the force of it causing some to fly right through the fabric of his jockstrap. The rest quickly turned his cockhead and jock-pouch into a sticky, wonderful mess.</p><p>Rob kept up the pressure with his tongue until Auz’s orgasm subsided, then withdrew and stood up. Nick, too, had finally released his grip on Auz’s head, allowing him to pull off his dick.</p><p>Auz giggled as he settled into his kneel, leaning back against the wall. He tugged his soaked jock-pouch aside so he could stroke his sensitive dick, slowly. He felt utterly drunk.</p><p>“You two,” he said, looking up at Nick and Rob with affection, “are <em>incredible.</em>”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Rob with a smile. “Want to know the best part?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“We’re nowhere near done.”</p><p>Auz grunted and bit his lower lip. “Good.”</p><p>He stood up, obeying Nick’s silent gesture.</p><p>“What’s next on your fuck-itinerary, sir?” asked the orc who was watching right next to them.</p><p>“Hmmm,” said Nick, stroking his chin pensively.</p><p>After a moment he nodded as he came to a decision. “My tongue could use a workout. Rob, let’s show these guys how you top from below. You’ve had two orgasms since we started this and my boy Auz here has only had one. Let’s rectify that.”</p><p>“Cool,” said Rob.</p><p>Auz could only watch and blink, a smirk slowly curving across his lips, as Nick and Rob knelt down and got into position: Rob in front of him, Nick behind. His dick was already hanging out, the jock-pouch tugged aside, so neither of them even needed to bother removing it.</p><p>As Nick spread his asshole and dove in with his tongue, Rob engulfed Auz’s rigid cock into the pit of his throat in one swallow.</p><p>Auz spent the next few minutes in a haze of bliss, rocking his hips back and forth as Rob expertly sucked his cock and Nick ravaged his asshole with his tongue, gently at first but with increasing roughness.</p><p>It felt like he spent a long time riding their two mouths through his plateau phase. Neither of them relented even for a moment, and the pleasure Auz took seemed to ramp up past his usual point of orgasm. He was nearly paralyzed with it; he couldn’t have stopped them even if he’d wanted to.</p><p>It was a few minutes after that point that Auz finally came, his voice crying out incoherently as he dumped a series of intense ejaculations into Rob’s mouth. Rob maintained loyal, steady eye contact with him the whole while, swallowing every drop.</p><p>Auz was panting for breath when Nick and Rob finally drew away from him and stood up.</p><p>Both of them hugged him, squeezing him in a muscular orc sandwich. Rob kissed his lips, and Nick kissed his neck. Erotic shivers and jolts pinged through him from both points of contact. It felt like each tingle called up an echo of the orgasm he’d just had, replaying it.</p><p>Nearby, the orc and human jerking each other off had both reached orgasm in the past few minutes as well. The next time Auz looked at them, the orc was on his knees in front of the human, sucking his cock clean. He then stood up and the human dropped down and reciprocated the act, licking up gobs of cum that were stuck to his boyfriend’s cock and balls.</p><p>Nick came around to his front as Rob drew back from their embrace.</p><p>Auz glanced down. Both of them were still hard.</p><p>He looked up at Nick hopefully. “I’m ready to be fucked,” he said. “<em>So</em> ready.”</p><p>“As intended,” Nick replied. “It’s time I opened up your ass.”</p><p>Auz reached down and squeezed Rob’s dick with one hand and Nick’s with the other, feeling arousal pulse through him yet again, kindling another hardon.</p><p>“How do you want me?” he asked, his voice husky. “Fucking hell, I need it so bad. Do <em>anything</em> to me. Anything you want.”</p><p>“How about I start from behind, with you against this wall,” Nick said, laying a guiding hand on his shoulder. “Rob, chill out in the plateau zone for a bit.”</p><p>Auz obediently turned around and leaned against the wall. Nick stepped up behind him, close enough that Auz could feel smooth chap leather against the backs of his thighs.</p><p>He groaned as he felt the obscene size of Nick’s erection coming to rest against the small of his back. A big, full ballsack pushed against his wet hole.</p><p>As Auz reached around behind himself to spread his ass cheeks, Rob leaned against the wall beside him, looking over at him with avid interest. His dick was hard as a rock, one hand stroking it ceaselessly.</p><p>Auz leaned over to kiss him. Rob responded immediately, grabbing the back of his head with his free hand and thrusting his tongue into Auz’s mouth.</p><p>Auz welcomed him in, enjoying the kiss and the simultaneous sensation of Nick rubbing his big beautiful cockhead against his asshole.</p><p>The sheer, incredible <em>width</em> of it compared to Rob’s tongue made him a little bit nervous, but mostly excited. He shifted his hips, trying to centre his hole on the fat mushroom head he could feel, but there was so much of it; he wasn’t entirely sure which direction to move.</p><p>Rob stopped kissing him as he reached down to maneuver Auz’s stiff cock back into his jock-pouch, covering it (though by no means concealing it) with wet fabric.</p><p>“Thanks,” Auz grunted. “Didn’t want to take my hands off my ass.”</p><p>“I could tell,” said Rob with a smile.</p><p>Auz thought he was prepared for the fuck, but he wasn’t.</p><p>When Nick entered him, he did it suddenly and within seconds had pushed in as deeply as he could.</p><p>In physical space, being impaled by all eleven inches of such a humungous cock that fast, even with the amount of preparation his hole had had beforehand, would have been painful as all hell.</p><p>Here in the Sigh, it simply felt like Nick had rammed a fiery pillar of ecstasy right up through the core of his body, from the base of his spine to the top of his skull.</p><p>Nick pulled out just as fast and then pumped himself all the way home again. He didn’t slow his pace for several long, incredible seconds.</p><p>Auz was glad for the support of the wall as he was beset by the sudden fuck-frenzy. His groan was more like a continuous whimper that repeatedly bumped up into a higher pitch every time Nick reached balls-depth.</p><p>“Your ass is heavenly, boy,” Nick growled, thrusting hard and fast to get the entire length of his cock in and out of Auz at his rapid-fire pace.</p><p>“Your <em>cock</em> is heavenly,” Auz barely managed to say. “Thank you, sir. Oh, <em>thank</em> you!”</p><p>He mustered his strength and, waiting for a moment when Nick was balls-deep, clenched his ass around that massive cock as hard as he could.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>!” Nick yelled. “Feel that raw talent! You’re so fuckin’ tight, so slick with that hole! Oh, boyo – did we ever score a fuckin’ twenty with this fucker. Yes we <em>did</em>!”</p><p>He finally started to de-escalate his fuck-pace a little, pounding Auz slightly more gently with only about nine inches of his cock. It was the bottom nine, as he kept the same maximum depth.</p><p>The repetitive slaps of his thighs against Auz’s ass were loud, resounding up and down the alley and into the street. Against that steady beat, the sounds of multiple guys within thirty feet pleasuring each other and having orgasms made a continuous low-pitched din.</p><p>New guys continued to show up now and then, attracted by the orgy itself as much as the first few had been attracted by the trio at its epicenter. As they arrived, some made straight for each other and wasted no time getting down to business. Others accepted invitations to join in from guys fucking around the street in twos, threes, and fours.</p><p>Auz watched the fucking going on with a glazed grin, once more in an ecstatic haze as Nick’s giant cock pummelled his ass. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Rob came around to his other side and leaned in to kiss him a few times, licking up the spit dripping out of his mouth and giving it back to him. Auz’s groaning took on hints of laughter as he played his tongue together with Rob’s.</p><p>“How’re you feeling, big guy?” Rob asked him after a while.</p><p>It took Auz a few moments to shape the noise coming out of his mouth into words.</p><p>“Like... like a river of joy is rushing through me at a million meters per second,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Sounds like Nick, all right,” Rob replied with a grin.</p><p>He glanced over at the orc and human couple nearby. They had leaned against one wall of the alley after their orgasms and were now jerking each other off again, having moved aside so other guys could come up and watch Auz and Nick from right in front of them.</p><p>That space was now taken up by a dwarf with black skin and short dreadlocks wearing leather gear much like Nick’s, who hadn’t taken his dick out yet but was watching with keen interest and a significant bulge; and a tall brown half-elf with a black undercut wearing the sandals and revealing leather armour of a gladiator, whose cock was erect and in his hand as he watched.</p><p>“What’s your current stance on audience participation?” Rob asked Auz. “If you’re in the mood for it, I’m sure some of these men all around us would quite enjoy a chance to touch you.”</p><p>“‘M feelin’ good,” Auz said dreamily. “They can touch me if they want.”</p><p>Nick’s weight was pushing him against the alley wall, and his cock was pounding his asshole so hard he was already at the edge of another orgasm. The only reason Auz hadn’t cum hands-free from the treatment was because the angle at which Nick was fucking him wasn’t quite right for it.</p><p>“Good to know,” said Rob. He leaned in to kiss Auz again, and Auz responded instinctively.</p><p>“I think we’ll have you to ourselves for a little while longer first,” Rob breathed into his ear.</p><p>Goosebumps raced down Auz’s neck and arms, and he learned that even with an eleven-inch monster cock with a fat mushroom head actively destroying his asshole, he could still feel lusty chills that made him even hornier.</p><p>He looked around behind him as far as he could, trying to make eye contact with Nick.</p><p>“Fill me up,” he urged. “Please, sir? Can I have your cum inside me? I want to feel you explode.”</p><p>He started clenching his ass around Nick’s cock periodically, trying to catch him when he was as deep as possible and squeeze him so his pull outward was a bit slower than his plunge inward.</p><p>“Fucking fantastic!” Nick exclaimed. “Yes! Yes you can, son. You sure as fuck can.”</p><p>Pleased by this response, Auz kept it up, working out by trial and error when the best moment of Nick’s rhythm was to grab his cock with his ass, and how hard was hard enough to make Nick moan louder without slowing down his pace too much.</p><p>“You’re gonna make me cum like this, boy,” he said roughly, squeezing Auz’s ass with his hands as he fucked. “You said you wanted to feel me explode, and now you’re gonna get what you want. Hold on tight, son, ‘cause I’m just about to blow.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Auz moaned, and several other guys within ten feet who were watching echoed him.</p><p>Growling, Nick leaned down against Auz’s back as he started to cum.</p><p>Auz could <em>feel</em> Nick’s cock swelling up inside him to its maximum possible size.</p><p>Then he felt a flood of heat in his guts, and the sounds of Nick’s cock slamming into him took on a noticeably wet quality. There were a few obscene spurting sounds, and he felt long lines of warm wetness splattering down the backs of his legs.</p><p>“Yeah!” said the dwarf who was watching, at the same time the half-elf said “<em>Fuck</em> yes.”</p><p>Nick’s second orgasm seemed to go on even longer than his first one had. His intense fuck-pace never even slowed down throughout the entire duration of it.</p><p>Thirty seconds in, Auz’s guts were about as full as they probably could be given the circumstances. Each one of Nick’s thrusts caused more cum to squirt out of his hole.</p><p>Auz felt like a perfect, filthy slut. Nick was clearly having an incredible time, Rob was watching with rapt hunger, and three or four guys watching and masturbating reached orgasm around the same time Nick did. He felt like the focus of a primordial <em>fuck</em> ritual, the sole purpose of which was the spilling of cum.</p><p>He could barely move when Nick finally slowed down and stopped. He ground his cock around inside Auz at balls-depth for another minute or two before gently and carefully withdrawing his dick.</p><p>Auz sighed as the fat cockhead passed the ring of his asshole again from the inside. He felt a load of cum slop out after it, and several guys made excited groans at the sight of his presumably gaping and cum-soaked hole.</p><p>“Rob? You’re on,” said Nick as he backed away.</p><p>Auz glanced down to see that Rob was already in position, kneeling between his legs. Almost as soon as Nick’s cock (somewhat reduced in size, but nowhere near soft) left contact with his ass, Rob’s mouth and tongue replaced it.</p><p>Auz groaned and panted for another few minutes as Rob devoured his freshly-fucked asshole, felching out every gob of cum he could reach with his tongue.</p><p>Finally, just as he’d hoped, Rob stood up, turned him around, and kissed him again, sharing with him some of Nick’s cum that he’d felched out of Auz’s ass.</p><p>Auz giggled. “You two absolutely spoil me,” he said between breaths.</p><p>Nick stepped up to him and held Auz’s face with both hands, leaning in to kiss him deeply. He licked up and down Auz’s tongue and along his teeth, tasting the musk of his own cum transferred from Auz’s ass to Rob’s mouth and finally to Auz’s mouth.</p><p>When Nick was done kissing him, Rob took over again.</p><p>“Hardly,” Nick said, responding to Auz’s statement a good few minutes after he’d said it. “As I’ve been trying to teach Rob – evidently, with great success – this isn’t how you spoil a bottom. This is just how you treat him right, like a good top. Anyway, we’re still not done.”</p><p>Auz smiled and snickered once. “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fucktory IV (Nick and Rob part 3/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Rob's turn to fuck Auz, and Auz has ideas on how he wants it.<br/>Orgasms are had. The orgy gets bigger.<br/>Auz rides Nick's cock like a cowboy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 1/11/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Definitely not done,” said Rob, placing his hands on Auz’s hips and tugging him forward. “It’s <em>my</em> turn to fuck you next.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Auz, accepting the movement readily. His ass ached from the pounding Nick had just given him, but in a good way. It was an ache that getting fucked more would relieve.</p><p>Since the moment he’d first made eye contact with Rob, Auz had known they both wanted this to happen. Somehow they’d ended up doing a bunch of other stuff first, but now it was finally time. He was looking forward to it.</p><p>Nick backed off so Rob and Auz had more space to focus on each other. As Rob kissed him, Auz found Rob’s dick and balls with his hands and started fondling.</p><p>He worked Rob’s foreskin back and forth, holding the shaft semi-tightly with his palm and all five fingers. His other hand cradled Rob’s ballsack, gently caressing the large testes within.</p><p>Rob was right up against him and busy licking the inside of his mouth. His cockhead was pressing against Auz’s upper thighs, and it kept leaving smears of precum that stuck down his leg hair. Auz loved the feeling.</p><p>He could tell Rob was enjoying the attention too. His hands had moved around to knead Auz’s ass steadily, and there was always more precum seeping out of his dick. Auz could feel the vibrations of a low, hungry growl everywhere Rob’s lips and tongue touched his.</p><p>After having his ass reamed out by Nick without quite reaching orgasm, Auz’s own dick was almost painfully stiff. His jockstrap was pretty much soaked through with cum, so he decided it was finally time to take it off.</p><p>Rob sensed his withdrawing motion and backed off long enough for him to push his jockstrap down to his ankles and step out of it.</p><p>“Nice,” said the dwarf who was watching, rubbing his bulge. “Get naked right here in the street. No complaints from me.”</p><p>“Hard same,” said the half-elf next to him. “I’m all for getting a jockstrap good and fucked up with cum, but you are both so bloody hot, I think I want to see every centimetre.”</p><p>Rob smirked and looked over at the guy, one hand stroking his dick. “Yeah? So do you want me to take my boots off?”</p><p>The half-elf glanced at Rob’s feet and cracked a grin.</p><p>“Ha! On second thought, those I kinda like. Your call, mate.”</p><p>“Later, then,” said Rob, turning back to Auz. “After this, anyone who wants to see my feet is more than welcome to.”</p><p>He surged forward and pushed Auz against the wall of the alley, kissing him ferociously and grinding their groins together.</p><p>Totally naked, Auz let him do it, rumbling his pleasure as his back hit the wall. Their cocks slapped against each other once before Rob started thrusting against him in a smooth, slippery rhythm.</p><p>Now both of them were smearing precum onto each other. Often it was directly onto each other’s dicks.</p><p>Underneath the sounds of fucking and grunting all around them was the constant, gentle patter of rain. Now and then, raindrops landed on one’s skin and slid down, leaving streaks of velvety sensation in their wake.</p><p>Auz and Rob rode their plateau like that for a while: caressing and squeezing each other, bumping their cocks together, fucking each other with their hips and mouths.</p><p>“You two are <em>sublime</em>,” said Nick, his voice rough with an approving growl. “Auz, I can’t lie – I’ve been antsy to see Rob fuck your beautiful ass ever since I first laid eyes on you.”</p><p>Auz grinned into Rob’s kiss.</p><p>“The real question is what position you’re going to fuck him in first,” said the dwarf.</p><p>Since Auz had looked at him last, he’d opened up his own jock-pouch and was teasing his hard dick with his fingers, touching the underside rapidly with short pats.</p><p>“Bottom’s choice,” said Nick. “Auz here has been real good to us already. He deserves a treat.”</p><p>Rob stopped kissing Auz long enough to say “Absolutely!”</p><p>Moving his hands up to Auz’s shoulders, he leaned in to kiss and nip a trail along the right side of his jaw to his ear.</p><p>“How do you want my dick, big guy?” he whispered, so quietly and close that only Auz could hear him.</p><p>Shivering with lust, Auz pondered that very question. How did he want Rob to fuck him?</p><p>He could feel the size and shape of the cock pressed against him, and he knew that with the state Nick had left his ass, Rob’s whole length would just glide right into it. He’d be able to fuck as hard and fast as he wanted to, right away.</p><p>Oh, the possibilities....</p><p>Auz returned Rob’s ear-kisses and nuzzled affectionately against him. He wrapped his arms around Rob’s back so he could feel as much of him as possible at once.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so hot,” he mumbled. “It’s hard to decide. I want you <em>every</em> way. To start with... how about a variation on the classic deployment?”</p><p>“The what?” said Rob, Nick, the dwarf, and the half-elf in approximate unison.</p><p>Auz blinked. Didn’t the Curator translate idioms?</p><p>“You know, the sort of... standard fuck position,” he said. “Popular with boring straight people?”</p><p>He tried to depict what he meant with his hands. Rob leaned back a bit to give him room, watching curiously.</p><p>“Me lying on my back with you between my legs,” said Auz.</p><p>“Oh, <em>missionary</em>,” said the half-elf with realization, and at that the others’ faces showed their understanding.</p><p>Auz knew that word but had never heard it used that way, so after a moment’s thought he sent a mental request to the Curator to review this conversation and patch its idiom translator.</p><p>“I’m good with that,” said Rob. “I get to watch your face as my cock enters your hole? Yes please.”</p><p>“Hold on,” said Auz. “There’s more.”</p><p>Rob followed his gaze as Auz looked to Nick with a hopeful smile.</p><p>Nick looked back and raised one eyebrow expectantly. “Whatever it is you have in mind, son, the answer is almost certainly yes.”</p><p>“Good,” said Auz. “I want you to hold me up while Rob fucks me.”</p><p>Rob bit his lip and started stroking his dick again, glancing between Auz and Nick as he apparently imagined various permutations of this suggestion.</p><p>“How, specifically?” asked Nick, his hand also on his dick as he considered Auz.</p><p>Auz turned around and then backed up towards him.</p><p>“Grab me around my chest and hold on hard,” he said.</p><p>Nick complied.</p><p>“Cool. Now, brace yourself. Rob, grab my hips.”</p><p>Auz leaned back as he reached above and behind him to grab Nick’s shoulders. Using him as leverage, Auz lifted his whole lower body up so his legs were off the ground.</p><p>Rob and Nick were both ready for it. Nick stepped one leg forward to solidify his stance as he tensed his arms and chest, shifting his grip to support Auz more from underneath. Rob stepped in between Auz’s legs and grabbed hold of his ass, lifting him up from the other end.</p><p>Auz wrapped his legs around Rob. With Nick supporting him from behind and Rob holding his legs, he rolled his hips up and down experimentally.</p><p>Rob’s cock was sliding along his lower back, getting it wet with precum. Rob shifted his feet and his grip a little, solidifying their position.</p><p>“How is <em>that</em> missionary?” said the half-elf with amusement in his voice. “I mean, I see it, but like.... you know what? Never mind. It’s perfect.”</p><p>“Kind of nontraditional, I know,” said Auz. “But with these two fuckers holding me up, Rob can stick his dick up my ass as hard as he wants, and more of you can see it because I’m this high above the ground.”</p><p>Nick laughed deeply, a delicious sound amid his usual gruffness.</p><p>“Clever lad,” he said. “So you want to be seen, huh? Want to be watched, want to be <em>enjoyed</em>? You’re so sexy. I like that. And I love <em>this</em>,” he added, squeezing Auz a bit to indicate he meant the position.</p><p>“Me too,” said Rob.</p><p>He was already thrusting his hips in sync with Auz, sliding his dick along Auz’s lower back. At the end of each thrust he would just barely start to tease Auz’s hole with his dick before sliding forward again.</p><p>“Go on, then,” said Nick. “Fuck him, Rob. Pound his ass like a punching bag. I’ve left it nice and open and wet for you.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Rob murmured.</p><p>Carefully, he maneuvered Auz into a lower grip an inch or so at a time, bringing his hole closer and closer to cock-level. Auz watched his face as Rob stared down intently, swaying his hips this way and that to guide his precum-drooling cockhead into position.</p><p>Finally, with his hands supporting Auz’s ass, Rob pushed his hips forward. Auz felt the cockhead pressing against and starting to penetrate his hole.</p><p>“Right there,” he said. “<em>Fuck</em> me, man, <em>please</em>. I need it so bad!”</p><p>Rob leaned his head down a bit as he dropped a wad of spit from his mouth onto his cockhead.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” he said with relish. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”</p><p>He slammed his hips forward as hard as he could.</p><p>Auz <em>squealed</em> as his hole went from empty to full in a fraction of a second. Rob’s cock easily plunged all the way home on the first thrust. With his ass still full of Nick’s cum, the penetration was wet and smooth.</p><p>The delicious fullness lasted several seconds as Rob ground around inside him. Auz sighed happily, eyes still on Rob’s focused expression.</p><p>Suddenly the fullness was gone as Rob pulled all the way out.</p><p>Auz barely had time to blink before Rob fuck-plunged back into him, once again going balls-deep.</p><p>He did this several times in a row, each time pulling his cock all the way out and then penetrating Auz anew.</p><p>Auz gasped or grunted every single time the cockhead passed his sphincter. He couldn’t help it.</p><p>He focused on keeping the muscles of his ass relaxed, allowing Rob fuck into him with minimal resistance.</p><p>On each thrust, he felt more of Nick’s cum gushing out of his hole.</p><p>Eventually Rob’s cock was completely coated in a creamy mixture of Nick’s cum and his own saliva and precum.</p><p>Auz loved the wet sound of Rob’s thrusts almost as much as he enjoyed the feeling of being fucked full. Several of the guys around them who were watching were also groaning with admiration and delight.</p><p>By this point, the majority of Nick’s load (that which wasn’t lubricating the fuck) had dripped out of Auz’s hole and onto the pavement between Rob’s legs.</p><p>“I want to lick that up,” said a husky voice.</p><p>Auz looked over and saw that the orc and human couple who had been masturbating each other earlier were now standing between and behind the half-elf and the dwarf. The human (who had spoken) was in front, masturbating the half-elf with one hand and the dwarf with the other while his boyfriend slowly and sensually fucked him from behind.</p><p>“Not yet,” said Nick. “Rob gets a whole load from me dedicated to being lube for his first fuck. That’s me being a good co-top. If you want to lick a fuck at some point in the near future... that can be arranged.”</p><p>“Hot,” moaned the human as his boyfriend nibbled on his ear.</p><p>“<em>Lick</em> a fuck?” the dwarf repeated. “Do you mean like, lick your cock and his ass while you’re fucking him? Because I’m into that.”</p><p>The half-elf looked over at him, then exchanged glances with the human who was jerking them both off.</p><p>“Why don’t you lick these two?” he suggested. “They’re fucking.”</p><p>The dwarf looked around, noting what the orc and human were doing and the steady slap-slap-slap of thighs on ass coming from that direction.</p><p>The orc gave him a lazy grin. “Lick away,” he said.</p><p>The dwarf returned a smile. “You know what? I think I will.”</p><p>He went around behind the orc and knelt down. The human was already moaning from behind fucked, but his moans were soon driven higher by the addition of (from the sounds of it) a voracious tongue to the mix.</p><p>“That is <em>incredible</em>,” said the orc as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck, also enjoying the dwarf’s attention. “What a tongue. Wow!”</p><p>The human whimpered his agreement around the half-elf’s cockhead, which he had just engulfed with his mouth. The half-elf stroked the human’s chin as he looked down at him contentedly, feeding him more dick a little at a time.</p><p>Auz watched the foursome fuck for a bit, but on the whole it was more fun to look at Rob.</p><p>The man fucking him was shorter than he was, but just as muscular. His pecs and abs were thick with hair, but the hair couldn’t hide their impressive size and shape.</p><p>Watching them flex and heave as Rob rammed his cock into him repeatedly was hypnotic, a pleasant cherry on the cake of feeling every thrust open his hole anew.</p><p>For his part, Rob kept up his full-dick penetrations for three solid minutes before his impatience finally won out. On one inswing, he didn’t complete the motion before the urge to fuck balls-deep struck him again, and he gave into it happily.</p><p>From then on he launched into a rapid, steady, long-dicking thrust that kept his cockhead inside Auz at all times. His thighs slapped against Auz repeatedly on his downswing. Now and then, spurts of their mixed lubrication flew up and away from their point of connection, flung by pure fuck-force.</p><p>Nick, once he found a comfortable grip that had Auz stable, leaned over to plant upside-down kisses on his mouth.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy,” he crooned. “You’re doing so good right now. <em>Gods</em>, you’re fine. What a pair of lucky fuckers we are, Rob and I, to have caught your gaze first. Your asshole is sweet as honey, boy. I felt it, and I’m gonna feel it again tonight. Rob’s feeling it right now. You’re incredible, you perfect, filthy slut. I think I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Auz groaned and licked Nick’s mouth whenever he was close enough.</p><p>“Open,” said Nick.</p><p>Auz opened his mouth wide. Nick spat into it copiously and started kissing him again.</p><p>“Fucking hot,” Rob growled. “Let’s get both of his holes nasty and wet. Spit all over his face. We can feed him from both ends – it’s obviously what he wants.”</p><p>Auz nodded vigorously. As Nick’s lips broke contact with his he gasped “Yeah!”</p><p>Nick chuckled. “Fantastic. Fan-fucking-<em>tastic</em>.”</p><p>By this point, the street beside them was crowded with men fucking each other busily.</p><p>Not long after Rob had started fucking Auz, a hockey game had ended in the rink across the street. The wave of sweaty, horny hockey players issuing forth from the arena had doubled the size of the orgy in minutes.</p><p>The more guys who joined in, the larger and noisier the crowd got, and the more guys it attracted. The result was a positive feedback loop.</p><p>The orgy had soon spread down the street in both directions, eventually coming to encompass multiple urban blocks. Although they didn’t know it, the party Auz, Rob, and Nick had started was the largest currently ongoing in the Fucktory.</p><p>At its focal point, Auz was about as close to religious ecstasy as he was ever going to get. Two big hairy dudes were bodily holding him up, one of them was kissing him and spitting in his mouth and on his face and whispering to him what a good boy he was, and the other was fucking him like it was a competitive sport he was winning.</p><p>Rob had lifted Auz’s ankles up onto his shoulders, so his legs could only point straight up and Rob had easy access to his maximum penetrative depth. Auz had very little leverage to move against him and didn’t try to use what he had, so Rob was basically in full control of the pace.</p><p>His choice of pace was consistently “as fast and as hard as fucking possible”. Auz couldn’t even attempt to reciprocate with his hips. All he could do was hold on for the ride.</p><p>Part of him wished he was still wearing his jockstrap, but mostly he was glad he wasn’t. His cock was bouncing around hard, waving back and forth with the energy of Rob’s fuck. The entirety of his cockhead and shaft were shiny with a coating of precum, and more continuously welled out of the tip.</p><p>The best part of not wearing his jockstrap was that now and then, raindrops fell right onto his dick and slid down the shaft like drops of sweat. It felt like the sky was joining in the orgy and licking his cock with rain.</p><p>In a way Auz was glad he couldn’t touch himself while he was getting fucked like this, because he had to keep holding onto Nick. Maybe he didn’t <em>have</em> to – Nick could probably support him if he let go – but Auz also knew that if he started touching his dick, he wouldn’t want to stop. He wanted to enjoy this more before he came, so he held off.</p><p>He listened to Rob’s grunts, and beyond that the ambient sounds of men fucking, giving each other head, cumming, and enjoying each other cumming. At least once every few seconds, somebody within eye- and earshot of Auz starting having a messy, public orgasm.</p><p>The foursome beside Auz, Rob, and Nick had shifted around and expanded, linking up with other groups.</p><p>The orc was now on his knees, cradling the dwarf’s head as the dwarf sucked his cock. The human was also on his knees and fucking his boyfriend from behind. The half-elf was laying with his head between their legs doing what the dwarf had earlier: licking the point where the orc and human were fucking, pleasuring them both with his tongue.</p><p>Meanwhile, at some point a brown-skinned elf and a pale grey half-orc had knelt down on either side of the half-elf. Both of them were nude, except for a simple binder in the elf’s case, and they were taking turns enthusiastically sucking the half-elf’s rigid cock. They paused now and then to kiss each other, often with the half-elf’s cockhead between their lips.</p><p>More guys beyond those two were connected in various fuck positions, spreading out in a beautiful daisy chain with many branches.</p><p>Auz was entranced, his mind was awash in euphoria.</p><p>The next time he looked at Rob, their eyes met immediately. He could tell Rob had also just been looking out at the fuckers all around them, thinking similar thoughts.</p><p>They shared a conspiratorial grin.</p><p>“Want to see something cool?” Rob asked him, never varying the pace of his fuck.</p><p>Auz’s heart was racing, and it took him a moment to get the breath to speak.</p><p>“‘Course I do,” he said.</p><p>Rob smirked. “Oh, yeah. You’ll like this.”</p><p>“Oho, <em>boy</em>,” said Nick with palpable excitement. “I know that tone. Rob, you son of a gods-damned show-off, I love the way you pull out all your best tricks without me even having to ask. Make your dad and me proud, now.”</p><p>“I plan to,” said Rob.</p><p>Auz smiled, not sure what to expect but trusting them both that it would be good.</p><p>It was. It was also amusingly simple. As Rob kept on fucking his cock into Auz, he shifted his grip, adjusting his angle of penetration just a little bit.</p><p>“FUCK FOR THE FUCK GOD!” he roared.</p><p>Auz saw stars as Rob’s cockhead was suddenly stabbing right against his prostate over and over again. In just moments, although he wasn’t touching his cock, he was cumming.</p><p>He yelled as fountains of jizz shot out of his dick. The orgasm rocked his whole body with the force of its blissful waves.</p><p>He could see the effect the pulsations and clenching of his body were having on Rob. They had both been riding the edge for the past few minutes, and Auz’s body squeezing him in its throes of pleasure quickly brought Rob to the same threshold.</p><p>“CUM FOR THE CUM KING!” Auz bellowed, feeding into Rob’s near-delirious lust.</p><p>Rob was doing just that. His mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out happily as his hips jerked back and forth, pumping semen into Auz’s gut.</p><p>Men all around him were yelling and cheering Rob and Auz on as they convulsed together in their dual orgasm. Cries like “Yeah, cum in him!” and “<em>Fuck</em> yeah, fill his hole!” resounded up and down the street.</p><p>Although Auz was nearly overwhelmed with sensation, it was never quite too much. He enjoyed every second of it, and in the afterglow as he panted for breath, he was unsurprised to find himself wanting more.</p><p>Rob kept fucking him the whole time, although he decelerated to a much slower pace as they floated down together from their orgasmic high. The feeling of Rob’s cockhead shifting back and forth in the depths of Auz’s gut was like a moving cloud of sparkles, each moment an echo of the orgasm he’d just had.</p><p>Finally he asked to be let down, and Rob and Nick carefully set him back on his feet. He staggered for a moment, and Rob steadied him.</p><p>“You good?” Rob asked with a grin.</p><p>In response Auz wrapped Rob in a bear hug and planted a deep kiss on his lips.</p><p>Rob hugged him back. When Auz pressed his tongue into Rob’s mouth, Rob responded with his.</p><p>Growling his delight, Auz squeezed Rob several times and kept kissing him for a few minutes. Rob grunted with pleasure every time Auz squeezed him. He pushed the interplay of their tongues into Auz’s mouth a few times, but he always yielded it back.</p><p>It was only when Nick knelt down behind Auz and nonchalantly started to felch Rob’s cum out of his ass that Auz broke off the kiss, to giggle.</p><p>“You insatiable fucker,” he groaned with a smile, turning partway around to look down and behind him, at Nick.</p><p>“Would you deny me the pleasure?” Nick mumbled, looking up at him with his lips against Auz’s ass.</p><p>“Never,” said Auz.</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>Still hungry, Rob pulled him back into their kiss. Auz squeezed him and grinned, rolling his hips against the pressure of Nick’s tongue as he welcomed Rob’s into his mouth.</p><p>After a while Nick stood up and braced his hands on Auz’s ass, spreading it with his thumbs.</p><p>He planted his feet and pressed his cock in, drawing a high, liquid moan out of Auz as his fat cockhead slid slowly, comfortably, all the way home.</p><p>“This is <em>good</em>,” Nick murmured, nipping at Auz’s ear.</p><p>Auz whimpered his agreement, wanting more.</p><p>“I think we’ve just about covered all the basics,” Nick went on. “I’m good to go for another few rounds, and you two clearly are too. So if either of you wanted to have some fun this evening, now’s your chance. And by that I mean... I’m open to suggestions.”</p><p>Auz burst out laughing.</p><p>“Everything up to now <em>wasn’t</em> fun?” he said. He wiggled his ass against Nick’s groin, relishing the thick pole and thicker cockhead that were lodged so deeply inside him. “<em>This</em> isn’t fun?”</p><p>When he turned to look at Nick askance, he was wearing the horniest grin Auz had yet seen on his face.</p><p>“Nope,” he said. “Practice, remember? I said that. Rob’s done his homework, I’ve seen enough to know that much. Now we can do whatever you two like. I’m at your disposal.”</p><p>Auz laughed for several long moments, enjoying the two of them as they hugged and squeezed and fucked him from either side. Rob’s hard, wet dick was pressed between his thighs and sliding against his in a constant swordfight, while Nick’s enormous dick was shifting around inside him balls-deep.</p><p>“I think... this might be the most fun I’ve ever had,” said Auz when he could speak again.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Rob asked, making eye contact with Nick. “I think we can fix that, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” said Nick with a chuckle. “Come on, big guy, use your imagination. How can we make this even better? Or maybe just as good, but in a different position?”</p><p>Auz considered. One obvious answer came to mind quickly.</p><p>“Nick, can you lie down?” he said. “I want to ride your dick. And Rob... I want to eat your ass.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” said a deep voice from somewhere nearby. “Ride him like a cowboy.”</p><p>Auz glanced around, but he couldn’t tell who’d spoken. There were several guys watching him with Rob and Nick, masturbating each other and themselves. A few of them were being fucked or rimmed from behind.</p><p>“That was me,” said one of them with amusement: a goliath who was fondling his balls as he swayed his hips steadily back onto the cock of the big, heavyset human behind him, who was just the second in a train of guys fucking each other in a stack six or seven long.</p><p>Nick had already withdrawn his cock and was getting down onto the ground.</p><p>Auz turned around to watch as Nick stretched out on his back, spreading his arms wide above his head and showing off the thick tufts of hair in his armpits. His cock stuck up majestically, stiff and wet and ready to be mounted.</p><p>Auz knelt down beside him and deep-throated him again, because Nick’s cock was too beautiful not to. He stayed down for several long moments, sniffing Nick’s crotch, and then came back up.</p><p>As he did, he saw Nick’s armpits. He straddled him and leaned down to rub his face against Nick’s armpit hair. He did the right first, licking and nuzzling it thoroughly, then the left.</p><p>When he was done, his mouth was drawn to Nick’s nipples. He attended to each, biting gently and teasing the piercings with his tongue.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to ride my dick,” Nick said around laughter.</p><p>“Mmm... I do,” Auz mumbled, still nuzzling. “I really do. But I can’t <em>not</em> dive into you everywhere else when you show off like that. Fuck.”</p><p>“I know, right?” said Rob from somewhere nearby. “Uncle Nick’s mastered the art of flaunting how fucking hot he is without it being obvious that’s what he’s doing. He invites <em>everything</em> just with how he looks at you and the way his body is posed, and then when you go in for it he’s all ‘Oh, you’re hungry? Did you want something?’ Fucker.”</p><p>Rob’s tone was exasperated, but his affection for Nick was obvious.</p><p>Nick clearly felt the same. “Shut up, you,” he said.</p><p>Rob laughed heartily.</p><p>“Okay,” said Auz when he’d sniffed and licked his fill of Nick’s armpits. “<em>Now</em> I’m gonna ride your cock.”</p><p>He looked over at Rob.</p><p>“Give us a few minutes to see how fast I can get going. Then... I’m gonna want to eat your ass. I’m gonna want you right here with your ass in my face, with your precum dripping onto Nick while I ride his dick.”</p><p>“I love the sound of that,” Rob said, and several guys nearby chimed in their agreement.</p><p>Auz settled into a squat on his heels with his ass over Nick’s hips. He reached behind him, keeping his eyes locked on Nick’s as he guided the fat cockhead into position.</p><p>The obscene width of it felt as filthy as it had the first time, but now also familiar, and comfortable. Auz and Nick both smiled as they felt it slide into place and start to penetrate him.</p><p>“There you go,” Nick rumbled, reaching up to stroke one of Auz’s thighs as Auz slowly pushed down onto his cock. “That’s it. Mount up, get yourself nice and comfy on your Uncle Nick’s fuck-pole. Load yourself up as full as you can. Yeah, just like that. A few more inches, now... mmhm. Almost there, almost home. <em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>His final word stretched out into a growl of pleasure as Auz’s ass touched the tops of his thighs.</p><p>Auz had braced himself with his hands on Nick’s shoulders. In physical space, his ankles couldn’t actually bend far enough back that he could stand in this position and keep his weight on his heels. He could do it with his weight on the balls of his feet, but that was harder on his knees.</p><p>This position was much stabler. Auz had always fantasized about being able to ride a cock like this – he knew it was physically possible because he’d met people whose ankles could bend that far. Once again, he was delighted by the options afforded to him by the Sigh.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact, he started to lift his ass up and down, essentially doing squats with Nick’s cock stuck up his ass.</p><p>As he started out with shallow bounces, Nick was already groaning and biting his lip.</p><p>Auz gradually increased the depth of his squats. He rocked and rolled his hips further and further up and down Nick’s cock until he was cycling through his full range of motion, riding the shaft all the way up until just the cockhead was still engulfed and then all the way back down to balls-depth.</p><p>Both of them started to breathe more heavily after Auz reached this maximum pace and maintained it steadily for several minutes. Amidst the periodic slap of his ass against Nick’s thighs was the constant squishy, slippery sound of penetration.</p><p>“Fucking incredible,” said Rob admiringly. He was standing just to Auz’s right, jerking off and occasionally dropping spit out of his mouth onto his dick to lubricate it.</p><p>“What a view!” said another voice.</p><p>Auz took his time, concentrating on form rather than speed. He kept his grip on Nick’s shoulders solid. On his way down, he kept his sphincter loose; on his way up he squeezed, varying how tightly.</p><p>Nick’s hands soon came up to rest on his ass, simply touching and holding rather than guiding. With their eyes locked together, Auz could see Nick ascending into a haze of bliss just like the one he was in.</p><p>He smiled in welcome. Nick returned his smile with something like gratitude.</p><p>After a while Auz grew more confident in his rhythm and started to speed up.</p><p>Nick took deep breaths and watched Auz with lazy pride, moistening his lips with just the tip of his tongue and stroking Auz’s thighs with his thumbs.</p><p>Auz sped up more, reaming out his own ass on Nick’s monster cock. He’d never been fucked so deeply and widely before, in virtual or physical space. It was incredible, addictive, all-consuming.</p><p>He wanted to feel Nick cum inside his ass again. He wanted to bring that fat cockhead, every ridge of which he could feel gliding up and down inside him, to orgasm again. And again, and again if he could.</p><p>“Boy, you’re gonna make me cum acting like that,” said Nick hoarsely.</p><p>Auz smirked and was about to make a flippant reply, but then decided instead to draw it out a little bit more. He slowed down and, over the course of a few seconds, moved into a kneeling position with his weight on his knees and shins.</p><p>He sat comfortably with Nick’s cock shoved up into him. He squeezed with his ass a few times as hard as he could, enjoying Nick’s helpless grunts.</p><p>Auz looked around for Rob. Seeing him not far away, he reached out with one hand.</p><p>“C’mere,” he said. “I wanna eat your ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Fucktory V (Nick and Rob part 4/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz, Rob, and Nick fuck each other to a fantastic finale amidst the busy orgy they started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 10/01/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rob came over to Auz at the touch of his hand, standing over Nick so his ass was right in front of Auz’s face.</p><p>Auz grabbed Rob’s thick glutes, spread them hard with his thumbs, and stuck his tongue in as deep as he could.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Rob groaned, bending forward a little as he pushed his ass back onto Auz’s tongue. Hearing him enjoy it, Auz leaned into the job and rimmed him harder.</p><p>Once he got his tongue busy, he started to roll his hips around in slow circles to keep Nick entertained at the same time.</p><p>“How’s that tongue feel?” he heard Nick say huskily.</p><p>“Oh, <em>real</em> good,” Rob said in a similar tone. “You gotta sit on his face before we’re done, Nick. You <em>gotta</em>.”</p><p>Auz chuckled and squeezed Rob’s ass. As he looked admiringly up at him, he saw something that made him blink.</p><p>As much sex as they’d had, he hadn’t yet seen Rob unclothed from behind. His back was beautiful, thick with muscle, and decorated with the simple black linework of a tattoo.</p><p>For a moment Auz was startled and leaned back, thinking Rob had the same tattoo he did.</p><p>Then he smiled as he realized his error. Rob’s tattoo was stylistically similar to his, but it depicted a wolf rather than a bear.</p><p>“Nice tattoo,” said Auz, and he went back to eating ass.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Rob proudly, followed by a growl of pleasure. “I like yours too. It suits you.”</p><p>Below him, Nick had his hands settled on Auz’s hips. He was starting to push up against him, fucking Auz with a few inches of his dick at a time. Auz extended his calves a bit, lifting his ass so Nick had more room to thrust into.</p><p>Nick’s cock was so big it was nice to just take it slow. Nick teased him expertly, hands stroking his thighs and groin while he slowly pushed his cockhead around deep inside Auz.</p><p>Auz took a moment to lean back and admire Rob’s ass, kneading each glute with his hands. Rob obliged him by clenching a few times so Auz could feel the strength of his thighs and butt.</p><p>“Look at that,” said Nick. “Happy to report I can check another of your boxes, son. Rob is dripping so much precum onto me right now that I think he could get himself off between my pecs without lube, if he wanted to.”</p><p>Rob laughed gleefully at the idea.</p><p>“Good,” said Auz, and dove in to resume his rimjob.</p><p>His own dick was stiff as a board and drooling precum onto Nick’s abs. Auz grabbed it and started to stroke as Rob reached behind him to spread his own ass.</p><p>Auz growled his approval and kept licking as hard as he could. His hand sped up on his cock.</p><p>Nick started fucking him harder from below. Auz braced his legs as best he could so Nick had a stable target. Nick obliged him by speeding up, too.</p><p>All three of them soon fell into a single rhythm. Nick thrust upwards into Auz, who rolled his hips against the force of it and then into the fuck-tunnel of his hand. At the same time he pushed his tongue deep into Rob’s ass as Rob pushed back, spreading his hole with his fingers.</p><p>Listening to Rob’s helpless groans, Auz knew he’d found just the right angle to hit. He redoubled his efforts as Nick’s huge dick kept ramming up his ass, continuing to slowly ramp up how hard he was thrusting as the blissful minutes floated by.</p><p>Auz was utterly enthralled. Nick’s deep, delicious fuck was made even more fun by the taste and smell and feel of Rob’s powerful ass jammed against his face. His hand jacking off his cock felt like it had a will of its own, like it would not or <em>could</em> not stop pleasuring him even if he wanted it to, even if he reached orgasm.</p><p>He sensed that a mighty one was lurking in his near future. He thought Nick and Rob could feel it coming too, by the language of their bodies and their wordless grunts. Nick was enjoying his ass and wanted to fill it with cum again. Rob was enjoying his tongue and wanted to shoot another load.</p><p>Auz was the happy man in the middle, enjoying Nick’s fuck, Rob’s ass, and his own hand all at the same time.</p><p>He wanted the two men he was fucking to cum with him. To that end he started working on moving his ass up and down in concert with Nick’s fuck, approaching the rhythm instinctively while he focused his attention on Rob’s ass. He used the Sigh to extend his tongue stamina indefinitely, so that he could keep up his rimjob without cease.</p><p>Rob was evidently quite sensitive to being rimmed. Over the past few moments his groans had begun to pitch upward sharply like he was nearing orgasm, even though both hands were holding tight on his ass to spread it for Auz’s tongue.</p><p>Auz was riding the edge of orgasm himself. His fingers were sliding his foreskin up and down his cockhead with rapid, short strokes that rode a wet film of precum.</p><p>Rob made it there first. Auz knew the moment it started, because he felt Rob’s whole body start to tense and release in waves.</p><p>“Oh, FUCK!” Rob yelled as he came. “That <em>tongue</em>!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nick agreed lustily. “Blow your loads all over me, both of you. <em>Fuuuck</em> yeah.”</p><p>Underneath the sound of their voices was the wet splatter of jizz hitting Nick’s chest and the pavement all around him. His fuck-pace peaked right around then as he repeated “Oh, fuck <em>yeah!</em>”</p><p>While Rob was still cumming, Auz started to feel an unmistakable flood of warmth gushing up into his ass as Nick joined in. That feeling, as well as the sounds they were both making, brought him with them over the edge.</p><p>Auz groaned, face still pressed into Rob’s ass as his whole body started to clench and release with orgasm. Waves of pleasure crashed back and forth through him with each pulse. His mouth hung open, dripping spit and filthy curses.</p><p>Nick was fucking him frantically, reaming out his ass and filling the space his cock made with a steady geyser of cum. His latest load was already squirting out of Auz’s hole, getting them both wet.</p><p>At the same time Auz was shooting powerful blasts of cum right up Nick’s chest. Lines of it landed on Nick’s abs, pecs, and neck, three times hitting him in the face. One of those times Auz shot cum right into Nick’s open mouth, although he didn’t know about that until a minute or two later.</p><p>When Rob was done, he turned around and stepped back so he could kneel down above Nick’s head. Panting, he played with Nick’s ears with one hand and stroked himself down from the orgasmic high with the other.</p><p>With Rob out of the way, Auz could see that Nick was a complete mess. Between himself and Rob, they’d liberally coated most of his face, chest, shoulders, and arms with cum.</p><p>While rolling his head back affectionately against Rob’s touch, Nick gave Auz a lazy grin. He spread his arms out beside him, showing off his armpits again.</p><p>“Now <em>that</em>,” he purred, “is how you spoil a man.”</p><p>Auz watched him dreamily, still sitting on his dick as Nick turned his head and started licking cum off his left biceps.</p><p>Auz leaned down to lick his other arm.</p><p>“Snowball it for him,” said Rob. “He loves it.”</p><p>Gladly, Auz started gathering up every drop of cum he could reach, not swallowing any of it.</p><p>Nick laughed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as Auz cleaned him up.</p><p>When his mouth was so full he had to keep his lips closed or drop it everywhere, Auz planted a kiss right on Nick’s lips.</p><p>Nick growled as he kissed back, opening his mouth to receive the massive wad of Auz’s and Rob’s cum mixed together. He swallowed everything he could and then started licking around inside Auz’s mouth and all over his teeth, getting every remaining drop.</p><p>When Auz was done kissing him, Rob – who had shifted back a little to make room – leaned down to plant an upside-down kiss of his own on Nick’s lips.</p><p>Auz started to dismount, carefully working his ass up and off Nick’s monster cock, which had hardly softened at all. When he felt the cockhead pop out of his ass, he moved down on his hands and knees until he was in position to engulf Nick’s dick with his mouth.</p><p>He did so, deep-throating him with a groan of relish that Nick echoed.</p><p>Rob came around Nick to get better access to his body. He started licking up all the cum that was stuck to Nick’s abs and chest that Auz hadn’t reached. He couldn’t get every trace, but he left nothing behind but a lot of wet spots where Nick’s body hair was smeared down against his skin.</p><p>Auz was still cleaning up Nick’s cock and balls when he was done, so Rob moved the rest of the way around the two of them to come at Auz from behind. There he methodically went about licking up all of Nick’s cum that was still dripping either down Auz’s thighs or out of his freshly-gaped hole.</p><p>Auz knew what would follow naturally from that, and Rob didn’t disappoint him. Once he’d felched out all of Nick’s cum that he could reach, he shuffled forward and knelt down to press his own cock, hard as a rock once more, into Auz’s welcoming hole.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Auz with a happy sigh as he felt Rob’s shaft slide into him deeply and effortlessly. “C’mon right in, buddy. Stay as long as you like.”</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do,” Rob muttered back. As he neared balls-depth he reached up to drag his fingers down Auz’s torso, feeling out the ridges and planes of his muscular physique.</p><p>They fucked like that for the next few minutes. Rob went slow and gentle because he could, and Auz enjoyed the smooth high of it while he finished cleaning up Nick’s cock and balls.</p><p>That done, he transitioned into simply servicing Nick for the pleasure of it. Nick never asked him to stop, just propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Auz sucked his dick and Rob fucked Auz. He took in the sight of them both with a contented smile.</p><p>After a while Rob said conversationally “So I could fuck you like this all day, and I absolutely will if you want me to, but I’m not sure I have another orgasm in me. Well-” he immediately reconsidered “-not for at least... say ten minutes.”</p><p>Auz laughed. “That’s okay,” he said. “I’m pretty much spent for now too. Although I’d happily spend the rest of my day lying right here with both of your cocks to play with.”</p><p>Both of them looked at Nick, who smiled.</p><p>“I have one more in me, if you two can help me out,” he said.</p><p>Auz looked behind him at Rob. Their eyes met; Rob nodded.</p><p>“Happy to,” said Auz. As Rob withdrew his cock, he moved into a different position beside Nick.</p><p>Rob mirrored his position on Nick’s other side. He kissed Auz, then pushed his head down onto Nick’s cock.</p><p>As Auz got to work, Rob leaned down to start licking and sucking Nick’s balls.</p><p>They alternated like that for another several minutes, taking turns deep-throating Nick for as long as they could. When Auz needed a break Rob took over, and vice-versa.</p><p>Nick watched them, eventually lowering off of his elbows and lying back with his hands behind his head. His eyes drifted closed, still smiling, as Rob and Auz took turns swallowing his cock. Now and then his tongue swiped across his upper or lower lip, licking up raindrops.</p><p>Auz and Rob fell into a kind of competitive game, each trying to deep-throat Nick for longer and play-wrestling over who got to do what. A few times, Auz had to nose his way in and push Rob’s head aside with his own to get Nick’s dick in his mouth.</p><p>Rob was the first to start teasing Auz while he was working on Nick, trying to get him to pause sooner. Sometimes he tickled Auz’s ear with his tongue, or he licked vigorously up Nick’s shaft right below Auz’s lips, trying to dislodge him with his tongue.</p><p>When Rob finally got into his coveted spot, Auz returned the teasing with interest.</p><p>He started kissing Rob’s neck, following his lips with his tongue up Rob’s jaw toward his ear. Rob groaned, Nick’s cock balls-deep in his mouth, as goosebumps triggered by the attention raised along the back of his neck.</p><p>Nick opened his eyes a few times to watch their back-and-forth, the smirk never leaving his face. He murmured encouragement to them both whenever one of their mouths was on his dick, which was most of the time.</p><p>Eventually Auz and Rob worked out an equitable arrangement, taking it in turns to repeatedly engulf Nick’s cock with a warm wet mouth all the way to the balls and then come back up for the other to take his turn.</p><p>Once they started cooperating, it wasn’t long before they brought Nick to the edge of another orgasm. Both of them felt his thighs and hips starting to clench and his balls tightening.</p><p>“Here it comes!” Nick groaned. “Oh, <em>fuck</em> yeah!”</p><p>Unlike his previous orgasms, this one came not as a continuous jet but in spurts, more like a normal ejaculation. Auz happened to have his mouth on Nick’s cock at the start of it.</p><p>He withdrew just enough to relish the taste of the first few shots of cum onto his tongue, then pulled away completely. Right on cue Rob moved in to replace him, engulfing Nick’s cock all the way to the base.</p><p>None of Nick’s cum ever touched air. Auz got the first few shots, Rob got the rest.</p><p>As this was happening, the fuck party was going on around them at full speed. The three of them weren’t even the focal point anymore; that had drifted down the street, where a massive fuck-pileup filled an entire intersection.</p><p>When Auz had a moment to take a look, he spotted a grey-skinned guy from the side who looked even bigger than he was, probably a half-giant, sitting in the middle of the street with a lean dwarf riding his cock hard. The half-giant’s tongue was stuck deeply into the ass of a half-orc who was fucking a human who was licking and sucking the dwarf’s chest. Multiple other guys were involved and connected in various arrangements.</p><p>Although Auz, Rob, and Nick were no longer at the epicenter of the orgy, they still had several admirers nearby. One, a beefy orc in tight blue briefs with a haircut much like Rob’s, saw them finishing up and stood at attention, saluting them crisply.</p><p>“Thank you very much, fine sirs,” he said. “You honour us all with your excellent example. Fuck for the fuck god!”</p><p>“Cum for the cum king!” Rob replied, returning the salute with a grin.</p><p>Auz, who’d leaned down to deep-throat Nick as soon as Rob pulled away, gave him a thumbs up. He could feel Nick breathing heavily, and heard his now-familiar deep, gruff chuckle as he worked on sucking out every last drop of cum.</p><p>As he was finishing up, Nick pulled him up so their faces were level and kissed him deeply. He moved his hands down so he could pulled Auz forward further, right onto him with main force.</p><p>Auz, now in Nick’s lap, wrapped his arms around him and sighed into their kiss as he felt Rob folding them both in a hug from behind.</p><p>All three of them were worn out, but none wanted to part ways just yet. They ended up sitting together on the sidewalk beside the street, watching the spectacle all around them of men publically fucking.</p><p>Nick sat against the building with Auz between his legs. Auz draped his arms over Nick’s legs and leaned back into his embrace, enjoying the tickle of Nick’s beard against his scalp as Nick planted soft kisses on his skin. Rob sat down beside them, pressed up against Nick’s side so he too could lean down and brush his lips against Auz’s head.</p><p>So they lazed as they watched the fuck party they’d started. Needless to say, Auz accepted their friend requests, and vice versa.</p><p>Also, all three of them ended up cumming one more time each.</p><p>For Rob and Auz, it was from Nick jerking them off as he sat between them, hands on both their dicks at once. They came within seconds of each other.</p><p>For Nick, it was after another few minutes of slow, sensual thrusting into Auz’s willing ass followed by a prolonged, Sigh-enhanced deep-throat from Rob, into whose throat he finished.</p><p>Auz logged off the Sigh happier and more relaxed than he’d been in years, and that night slept the deep, restful sleep of the sexually replete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Fucktory VI (Sparky and his friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On his way to a public wrestling/fucking tournament, Auz stops to help out some guys who need his girth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 21/04/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many months after discovering the Sigh, Auz had grown familiar with its virtual halls. He’d been to several public zones and made a handful of new fuck-friends that he now met with on the regular, both in private and in public scenarios.</p><p>Of all the areas he’d visited, Auz found the Fucktory satisfied his appetites most consistently. These days he usually went there when he was in the mood for cruising or random hookups, although now and then he still went for a delve somewhere new. After all, the Sigh had endless possibilities for him to discover.</p><p>But for today, Auz was content to play in his preferred zone. He was in high spirits: exceedingly horny, full of cum, and in the mood to top. He knew from experience that the powerful tingle of arousal in his core would persist through multiple orgasms, and he wanted to share that sexual charge with guys he knew would appreciate it.</p><p>He was hoping to find a certain type he’d come to appreciate over years of experience cruising and hooking up: the devoted cocksucker. Some guys were just hungry for cum to a degree that was beautiful in its intensity. On the Sigh, guys like that hung around the Fucktory at all hours of the day, helping other guys have orgasms however they could and (usually) swallowing the results.</p><p>Auz had some friends of that inclination, but none that were online at the moment. That was okay, as he knew exactly where to go to find more. He was going to visit one of his favourite spots in the Fucktory: a warehouse-like venue that hosted an endless wrestling tournament which was also a live sex show.</p><p>Called the Perpetual Fight/Fuck Ring or PF/FR, the tournament had a simple rotating structure. Bouts were held every twenty to thirty minutes, depending on how long each one took. A bout consisted of three rounds, with the first two being traditional wrestling matches (there were many rules variants) and the third being a ‘fuck round’ in which the players did just that.</p><p>The winner of the first round chose the primary position for the fuck, while the second round’s winner chose who would be on top as well as the fuck round’s win condition: either to cum first or to not cum first. The victor of the bout was the one who won at least two out of three rounds, though all three rounds were played regardless of who won.</p><p>Various additional rules that players could enable awarded bonus points for style, special moves, combos, and the like. A player who won all three rounds of his bout earned extra commendations, as did a player who won his third round after losing the first two (this was called a ‘cumback bonus’). These scores were tallied and kept on a running leaderboard, visible to all, that reset every ten days.</p><p>Auz had been to the PF/FR a few times before. He’d entered once himself, but only for a few bouts, to get a feel for how it worked. The Curator had proved adept at matchmaking him to opponents of roughly equal skill, and he’d won just over half the rounds he’d played. He looked forward to a time when he could dedicate an entire day or two to earning a top spot on the leaderboard.</p><p>(There was also a Hall of Fame one could visit by asking the Curator. Once when Auz had done so, he’d discovered an archive of past high scores and recorded bouts stretching back tens of thousands of years. This had completely blown his mind, and he hadn’t been back to the Hall of Fame since.)</p><p>Today Auz planned to watch rather than fight – although of course, in the Fucktory spectating was something of an active pastime as well. Fucking amongst the crowd attending the bouts was inevitable and constant, so being there was kind of like being at an orgy you could participate in or not as you liked.</p><p>This kind of ‘spectating’ had been way more fun for Auz than playing, at least so far. The bouts were entertaining enough, especially the fuck rounds, but the arousal they inevitably sparked demanded to be satisfied – and who better to turn to for help with that than all the guys around you who were just as horny?</p><p>More the point – whenever Auz went to the PF/FR, rowdy Fucktory users never failed to come out in droves to fuck him (and be fucked by him) in any position he cared to imagine, no wrestling match necessary. He’d made more than a few friends in Fucktory crowds that way.</p><p>That was what he wanted right now: for the guys to come to him. He wanted the hungry ones, the guys who would happily work for as much cum as he could give them while he relaxed and let them do their thing.</p><p>In his experience such guys could pretty much spot him on sight, and he them, but right now Auz wanted his desires to be absolutely explicit. And not only those, but also his capacity to deliver in volume what Fucktory guys craved the most: cum.</p><p>It only took him a minute to select his avatar’s outfit. He went with a minimal leather chest harness with metal studs, matching fingerless gloves and biceps straps, and a well-fitted jockstrap with a zipper on the pouch for easy cock access.</p><p>He finished out the look with leather boots and a cap like the one Nick liked to wear. He decided against the chaps, wanting to show off his thick, hairy thighs and his ass instead.</p><p>Finally Auz leaned into his slutty side and added two new tattoos to his avatar. Across his pecs he placed the words <em>SERVICE MY COCK PLEASE</em>, and on his abs <em>LOADS DONATED: 0</em>.</p><p>Both tattoos were written in something the Curator called ‘universal glyphs’, which meant that anyone who looked at them would see them in the language they were most familiar with. The number after <em>LOADS DONATED</em> would also update seamlessly every time Auz had an orgasm that contributed to someone else’s pleasure.</p><p>Ready to go and already semi-hard imagining how all the horny guys would react to his appearance, Auz entered the Fucktory.</p><p>He spawned in the central park, where the local time was early afternoon on a sunny summer day. A gentle breeze carried the smell of grass and the sound of leaves rustling.</p><p>This was hardly peak cruising hours for the entrance area, but despite that Auz could hear guys fucking nearby. He smiled as he clearly made out a low voice, coming from just beyond some nearby trees, saying “Oh, yeah... swallow that dick.”</p><p>He set out for the warehouse that held the PF/FR, walking with intent. He was craving the ambience of the place – the players’ grunts and groans, the commentators’ voices booming over the cheers of the horny crowd, the overpowering smell of sweat and cum – but he was also craving orgasms. He wasn’t opposed to a bit of distraction along the way, should an opportunity present itself.</p><p>One did less than two blocks away from the park. He was coming up on an alley from which emanated obvious fucking sounds, so he slowed down to take a good look as he drew near.</p><p>Right at the entrance to the alley, a nude black elf sat with his back against one wall. A half-orc with pale green skin, also nude, sat astride his lap, facing him. The elf’s cock was buried balls-deep in his asshole. Finally a deep blue drow, still wearing a T-shirt that was pulled up and behind his head, hovered just behind the half-orc, kneeling between the other elf’s legs. The remainder of their discarded clothing was scattered about them on the ground.</p><p>It looked like they were attempting double penetration. The half-orc was sweaty and biting his lip, clearly in ecstasy as he shifted around on the dick inside him. He groaned as the drow tried to push his cock in too, but they either didn’t have enough lube or his hole wasn’t yet relaxed enough.</p><p>All three made eye contact with Auz as he came level with the alley. The half-orc grinned as both elves immediately checked Auz out, noting his size, obvious erection barely contained by his jockstrap, and explicit tattoos.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” said the drow. “Got a minute?”</p><p>“Ask this guy,” the half-orc was saying at the same time.</p><p>“Hey there, stud,” said the elf who was sitting.</p><p>Auz had already come to a halt, looking from one speaker to the next as a smirk developed on his face.</p><p>“Hi there,” he said.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> you’re big,” said the drow admiringly. “Is your dick proportional? Thick?”</p><p>“Yup,” said Auz, fondling his stiff cock through his jock-pouch. He could feel a massive precum stain making the palm of his hand wet. “Wanna see?”</p><p>“Yes please,” said all three men in unison.</p><p>Auz grinned and unzipped his jock-pouch, allowing his precum-dripping cock to spring free. He worked his fingers in around his balls until they were hanging comfortably free as well.</p><p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>,” said the drow as the other elf whistled in appreciation. The half-orc just groaned lustily, gazing at Auz’s cock with hungry eyes as a bit of drool slid down one of his tusks.</p><p>“Well,” said the elf whose cock was balls-deep in the half-orc, “clearly you have somewhere important to be, but I rather hope we’ve tempted you into tardiness.”</p><p>“You have,” said Auz as he started masturbating.</p><p>The elf indicated the guy mounted on his dick. “How would you like to sample our boy’s hole here? Use him hard for a few minutes. I mean <em>hard</em>. Stretch him out, loosen him up.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Auz, licking his lips and nodding. “Be happy to.”</p><p>“I want to take both their cocks so bad,” said the half-orc, briefly making eye contact with him again as Auz checked out his body. “I <em>know</em> I can do it.”</p><p>“You can,” said the drow confidently. “We’ll make it happen. You just need more girth inside you before we can get there. A lot <em>more</em> girth all at once ought to do it... or we could try to find some lube that’s better than spit. I don’t imagine that would take very long.”</p><p>“No need,” said the other elf, hands on the bottom’s ass as he slowly worked one finger from each hand in beside his dick. “Spit’ll do fine. We just need Max Damage here to try his hardest and pound the animal spirits out of your cunt for a solid few minutes. That’ll open you up real nice.”</p><p>The half-orc kept working his top’s cock with the motion of his hips as they spoke. As the elf made his suggestion, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“I can do a solid few minutes,” said Auz, sliding his fist slowly up and down his shaft. He liked how the motion made his foreskin slide back and forth over his cockhead on a film of precum.</p><p>“I’m probably going to cum, though,” he added. “I’m <em>really</em> horny, and I haven’t even started my day yet. If I get close I’m not gonna stop until I get there. Sound good?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> yeah!” said the half-orc immediately.</p><p>“Cum’s fine,” agreed the drow, both hands squeezing the half-orc’s ass affectionately. “More lube for us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said the other elf with a chuckle in his voice. “I’d have been pretty shocked if Sparky here wasn’t downright <em>eager</em> for you to bust a load inside him.”</p><p>Auz looked at the half-orc. “’Sparky,’ huh? Can I call you that?”</p><p>“If you like, sure,” he said.</p><p>“Cool,” said Auz. “Well then, Sparky – how do you want your lube injected?”</p><p>Sparky rolled his head around thoughtfully. “Top’s choice,” he said after a moment.</p><p>Auz grinned. “Perfect. Stand up.”</p><p>Sparky obeyed, pushing up off his knees so the elf’s dick slipped out of his ass. He stood up, the elves following suit, and turned to face Auz.</p><p>Auz had already made his mental estimates of Sparky’s weight. He was under six feet tall and fairly lean. This was going to be fun.</p><p>Sparky backed up as Auz came into his space. The elves did so too, giving them room. Both of them watched, stroking their dicks, as Auz grabbed Sparky by his hips and bodily lifted him into the air.</p><p>“Whoa!” the half-orc exclaimed, arms flailing out to find purchase on Auz’s shoulders.</p><p>“That’s it,” said Auz. “Grab hold of me. Hang on tight.”</p><p>Once Sparky had secured his grip, Auz solidified his, spreading his hands out to support the bottom’s ass. He could feel his cockhead sliding along the spit-damp cleft of skin between Sparky’s ass cheeks. He rumbled his pleasure, looking down at the tight, hairy abs tensed in front of him.</p><p>Sparky made eye contact with him again, saw the gleam in Auz’s eyes, and giggled with excitement.</p><p>“Gods, please,” he said eagerly. “Fucking <em>open</em> me.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna,” Auz promised.</p><p>Sparky glanced over at the drow standing beside them. “Could you show him in?”</p><p>“Of course,” said the drow. He knelt down, tilted his head to get a better look, and reached in to guide Auz’s cock into position.</p><p>“Gimme some spit first,” said Auz.</p><p>The drow took his hand back long enough to spit into his palm, which he then rubbed over the head of Auz’s dick. Auz groaned as the slippery warmth sent a ripple of pleasure into the core of his body.</p><p>The drow murmured “Now... just about-”</p><p>“<em>There</em>,” said Sparky breathlessly.</p><p>The drow stood up and backed off. He and his friend started masturbating each other as Auz pressed his cock into Sparky’s asshole, firmly but not too fast.</p><p>Sparky let out a high-pitched growl of both relief and pain as, over the course of a few moments, Auz’s cock slid all the way home. His hole had clearly been well-fucked already, given how little resistance he offered to Auz’s penetration, but he was still deliciously tight.</p><p>Auz smiled as he focused his gaze on the point where he and Sparky were connected. Sparky’s hole felt like Hunt’s did when he was doing what he called ‘the optimal squeeze.’ Even better, it had that perfect amount of slide that came with a fuckhole that had been lubed up only with spit and then fucked hard.</p><p>“You ready?” Auz asked. “I don’t wanna have to slow down once I get started, so get comfortable.”</p><p>Sparky laced his fingers together behind Auz’s neck, holding himself upright as Auz supported his weight from below. His legs were hooked over Auz’s arms for extra support.</p><p>“Take us away, Max,” he said.</p><p>Auz’s first out-and-back-in thrust was a hard slam that made Sparky squeal with delight. Both elves murmured their appreciation as Auz did it again no less gently, and then again, slightly speeding up the time between thrusts.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>!” the half-orc cried out in ecstasy as Auz kept on ramping up his fuck-speed until he reached a pace that was brutal, but sustainable.</p><p>“Incredible,” Auz mumbled as he fucked, his words probably unheard over Sparky’s moaning and whimpering. “You feel incredible. I’m so fucking horny, I can’t wait to bust my load inside you.”</p><p>“Yeah, do it!” said the drow, and Auz guessed his voice was audible after all. “Ruin his hole! Fill him up with your load. <em>Fuuuck</em>, bro, look at him go!”</p><p>“That’s fucking hot,” the other elf agreed.</p><p>Auz couldn’t have asked for a better start to his day. He stood upright in the middle of the alley, holding Sparky with both hands and bouncing him on his cock just about as hard as he physically could.</p><p>Sparky was having the time of his life, even if the rough pace was clearly a bit much for him at times. He made no effort at all to keep his gasping and whimpering quiet as he held on for dear life.</p><p>Sparky’s moans, and the repetitive (and loud) slapping of Auz’s thighs against his ass cheeks, carried down the alley as well as out into the street. It wasn’t long before a few voyeurs had gathered to watch.</p><p>In the alley across the street, a human and four orcs hung around, watching and masturbating. The orcs were wearing what looked like bits and pieces of football kit they hadn’t bothered to take off yet, although none of them were wearing pants or footwear of any kind. The human wore nothing but a jockstrap.</p><p>From the other direction, a muscular drow wearing basketball shorts was approaching the two elves who stood jerking each other off as they watched Auz pound their friend’s ass into pulp.</p><p>“Can I play?” the newcomer asked, reaching out tentatively to take the dicks of the two elves in his hands.</p><p>Both of them nodded and stepped aside a bit to let him into their circle. They were soon caressing his ass with their newly-freed hands as he jerked them off.</p><p>Auz exchanged a few smirks and nods of greeting with the watchers, but soon enough focused on the man whose ass he was fucking at a frenzied pace.</p><p>Sparky’s hole was tight, warm, and wet – everything Auz was craving at the moment, and all the more intoxicating because he could pound it as hard as he wanted. Indeed, he’d been explicitly invited to pound it as hard as he <em>could</em>.</p><p>Knowing that gave him a sadistic little thrill every time Sparky’s moans edged into cries, sometimes just with a hint of pain. After all, if he’d really wanted Auz to stop or even slow down, he could have said so at any time.</p><p>When Auz next glanced over, the basketball player who’d joined the two elves was on his knees and jerking off as they took turns pumping their dicks into his mouth.</p><p>Across the street, the orcs were also taking turns. One of them fucked the human’s ass while he serviced the other three with his mouth and hands.</p><p>A few minutes after he’d started fucking Sparky, Auz felt an unstoppable orgasm starting to well up inside him.</p><p>He didn’t slow his pace at all, but he did clench the muscles of his pelvis rhythmically, trying to resist reaching orgasm as long as he could. It was a losing battle and he knew it, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy this fuck for the extra few seconds he could earn by holding off.</p><p>Sparky was a complete mess, nearly sobbing with pleasure as Auz’s cock irresistibly impaled him over and over and over again. Despite the state he was in, his grip on Auz’s neck was strong.</p><p>His ass also felt a <em>lot</em> wetter than it had when they’d started. Evidently Auz’s dick was leaking precum like a tap.</p><p>When he could stave off orgasm no longer, Auz leaned in to plant a rough kiss on Sparky’s lips and growled out “Here it comes” to let him and anyone else interested know.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” Sparky gasped. “Fill me up, please – oh <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p>Moments later he repeated himself several times as Auz exploded with cum deep inside him.</p><p>The sheer force of his first few ejaculations (and the waves of pleasure that came with them) startled even him. Auz found himself blinking spots out of his vision for the next minute or two as he rode out a copious orgasm to its end inside Sparky’s warm, slick hole.</p><p>He couldn’t see what was happening below him, but he could hear a lot of splattering noises. His entire groin area was starting to feel very wet.</p><p>Beside him, the black elf was groaning as the two drow cooperatively gave him head. Across the street, one of the orcs was also cumming, feeding the hungry human who was sucking his dick.</p><p>Auz took his time enjoying the afterglow. He nuzzled and kissed Sparky’s neck and continued to thrust – just as hard, but now much more slowly.</p><p>Sparky himself seemed in a daze. He kept making happy little noises as Auz’s cock moved inside him, but it definitely felt like his grip was weakening.</p><p>Auz looked down, only then realizing that Sparky had cum at the same time he had. Both of their chests and bellies were liberally splattered. He laughed, feeling a swell of pride and joy, as he realized he’d made Sparky cum hands-free.</p><p>The Sigh-generated tattoo on his abs had also updated. It now read <em>LOADS DONATED: 1</em>.</p><p>Carefully, Auz lifted Sparky up off his dick, but didn’t set him down. He slid one hand over so he could insert the ends of his fingers into Sparky’s hole as soon as his cock popped out, which splattered more jizz everywhere.</p><p>Sparky moaned as Auz’s fingers caressed his hole. Auz teased him a bit, slipping two fingertips in and out, then three fingertips. His asshole felt loose, puffy, and soaked.</p><p>“How’s he look?” he asked the elf standing next to him, who was still getting head from the basketball player. The other drow stood up beside him as Auz turned towards them so they could inspect Sparky’s hole.</p><p>“Look at that,” said the elf with relish. “Fucking <em>gaping</em>.”</p><p>“Dripping, too,” said the drow. “Fantastic job, Max.”</p><p>Auz smirked as he set Sparky down on his feet. He didn’t let go right away, which turned out to be a good idea. Freshly and thoroughly fucked, Sparky’s legs were trembling, and he might have collapsed if Auz wasn’t there to support him.</p><p>“How you doin’, buddy?” he asked with affection as he helped Sparky over to the wall so he could lean on it.</p><p>“Mmm... more, please,” Sparky mumbled, lips curving into a grin.</p><p>Auz laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, just for a moment, unable to stifle a smile of his own. “Good boy,” he said.</p><p>The elves were at his side, attention once more focused on their bottom. The drow had finally finished removing his shirt, while the newcomer had stood up and stripped off his shorts. He now stood nude and erect beside the others.</p><p>“We got another cock for you, Sparky,” said the black elf. “How are you feeling? Max here did a lot of damage. Your hole is looking nice and open now, ready to be shared.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes,” Sparky sighed. “Please. Rub your dicks together inside my ass.”</p><p>“So... I think I know the answer to this,” said the drow who had joined them, “but can I rotate in on that too? Three cocks means three different sets of two, you know.”</p><p>Sparky laughed. “Of course you can! Yes. Thank you, math. Plus, whoever’s not in my butt can get in my mouth. Fucking <em>triple</em> penetrate me. I want <em>all</em> the dicks in me at once.”</p><p>“My kind of guy,” said the newcomer with humour and respect in his voice. The other two elves were nodding as well, clearly liking the sound of that.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” said the other drow, his voice heavy with promise. “I think it’s time Sparky got double-fucked.”</p><p>Auz crackled his knuckles with satisfaction. “Looks like my work here is done.”</p><p>“And may you be honoured for it!” said the black elf emphatically. “Praise be. You, sir, came upon our gathering here at the whim of Our Lord of the Fuck, the Cum King. Thank you for incarnating the King for us.”</p><p>“Um... you’re welcome,” Auz replied to scattered applause and <em>Hear hear</em>s from the onlookers. “My pleasure.”</p><p>(He didn’t broadcast it on his face, but he was somewhat perplexed at the apparent reach of the philosophy of the Cum King. He hadn’t realized it was really a thing the one time he’d yelled it at Rob during the heat of an orgasm; he’d thought they had been making a shared pop culture reference.)</p><p>As Auz put his cock back into his jockstrap and carefully zipped it up, the three elves were already surrounding Sparky. The basketball player reached down to finger his hole.</p><p>“Hot,” he commented as his probing caused a gush of cum to spill out of Sparky and start dripping down his legs. “Nice and open.”</p><p>“Yep,” said Sparky with excitement.</p><p>The drow was sitting down to take the position his friend had been in when Auz had arrived. As Sparky straddled him, got down onto his knees, and sank happily onto his rigid cock, more lines and gobs of Auz’s cum dripped from his hole, making the drow’s shaft and ballsack slippery.</p><p>“You go first,” said the black elf to the basketball player. “I want some more of his oral service before I get my cunt-sharing time in.</p><p>“Oh... hey,” he added as Auz, seeing them well on their way to fuck heaven, turned to leave. “Thanks again, buddy. We had a need and you were there to answer it.”</p><p>Auz chuckled. “I could say the same about you.”</p><p>The elf gave him a nod and a smile that was just a tiny bit smug.</p><p>“May your time here pass in bliss,” he said.</p><p>“...Same to you,” Auz replied.</p><p>As he went on his way, one of the orcs gang-fucking the human across the street tossed him a salute. Auz returned it crisply.</p><p>Behind him, the now-familiar sound of Sparky’s voice rising in pleasure assured him that his assistance had indeed been adequate. Judging by how fast Sparky’s swearing dissolved once more into gleeful whimpers, there were already two cocks inside him at least, just like he’d wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fucktory VII  (Evan the deepthroat champion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz makes his way to the Perpetual Fight/Fuck ring and immediately hooks up with a guy who wants to service his cock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 03/03/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A satisfied grin lingered on Auz’s face as he left Sparky and his friends to their fucking. That had been a nice start to his day. He’d gotten into the spirit of the Fucktory, done a solid for some fuck-brothers, and taken the edge off his horniness all at the same time.</p><p>As he walked, he fondled his dick through his jock-pouch. His erection hadn’t really gone away after cumming inside Sparky, only softened a bit, and he was now well on his way back to being fully hard.</p><p>He was looking forward to the dim, lusty ambience of the Perpetual Fight/Fuck Ring. In particular, he was eager to enjoy the attention of some devoted cocksuckers. There were several he knew, some by name and some by sight, who hung around the PF/FR fairly regularly. Some of them probably knew him by now, too.</p><p>Auz himself loved giving head. He knew well the heady pleasure of a having a hard dick in his face, drooling precum and demanding to be sucked, and how good it felt to give in to that demand. He liked being able to provide that pleasure for other guys as much as he liked experiencing it himself.</p><p>Also, being on the other end of the act was all different kinds of fun. He was already looking forward to blasting cum right into some hungry dude’s mouth and watching his eyes roll back in pleasure.</p><p>Of course, he’d probably end up fucking a few of them too. Some guys just liked that more. Auz wasn’t about to turn down an enthusiastic bottom who would service his cock just as well as a cocksucker would. They needed their fix too, after all.</p><p>He passed a few more guys fucking in alleys before he reached the venue. He checked them out and enjoyed the views, but he didn’t slow down. He’d allowed himself his one distraction.</p><p>All the same, some of the stuff he saw made him grin all over again. Auz <em>loved</em> the Fucktory.</p><p>He passed a sports bar staffed by NUCs that was doing a brisk lunchtime business. Inside, he could see a semi-naked football match playing on wall-mounted screens, and users enjoying the virtual sensations of food and drink in addition to the game and each other’s company.</p><p>That wasn’t the most interesting thing he could see, however. Two guys seated near the window had paused their meal and were fucking right at their table – on it, in fact. Several guys at surrounding tables were watching and seemed to be egging them on. Some of them were giving each other handjobs.</p><p>Further in, Auz had time to see before he passed that someone was also kneeling right on the bar, getting head from a bartender.</p><p>A few blocks later he passed a small greenspace, in the midst of which a handful of guys surrounded a big, beefy NUC. The NUC had the words <em>I CUM IN 1 MINUTE AND NEVER RUN OUT</em> tattooed on his abs. The guys seemed to be taking turns kneeling and sucking loads out of the NUC while the others watched and sucked each other. Two of them were also getting handjobs from the NUC.</p><p>He passed a few more couples and threesomes fucking in the streets and alleys before he reached the sprawling warehouse-arena containing the PF/FR.</p><p>The event’s ongoing presence was advertised by a luminous holographic sign hovering in the air above the building. Surrounding the sign were several Sigh interface points called ‘links’, each appearing as a small fixed point of light. Any user could mentally ‘click’ a link they could see to receive a stream of data about the relevant venue, such as its activities and schedule.</p><p>Auz had read all of the PF/FR’s links already, so he headed for the door.</p><p>A few other guys were going in the same direction as he approached. One of them, a lithe white human wearing a matching jockstrap, chest harness, and collar, reached the door a few moments before Auz did.</p><p>As he neared, Auz helped himself to a good look at the guy’s ass. It was cute as hell, and vaguely familiar. He wanted to fuck it.</p><p>When he looked up, the guy had paused in the doorway and was looking back at him over his shoulder. Auz realized he’d seen this guy around the Fucktory before, though not yet at the PF/FR.</p><p>His gaze barely made it higher than the guy’s mouth. When he’d seen him before, Auz hadn’t been close enough to fully appreciate the shape of his lips. Now he was, and he was imagining them wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Squeezing his jock-pouch with one hand, Auz audibly growled his pleasure.</p><p>“Oh my,” said the guy, sounding a little out of breath as he turned around fully to face Auz. “That was a fun sound you just made.”</p><p>Auz smirked as he made eye contact, pleased to have gotten exactly the response he was hoping for.</p><p>“...<em>Oh</em>,” the human went on, eyes widening as he read Auz’s tattoos. “I, I, um, <em>wow</em>. I would like to volunteer my services to you, sir.”</p><p>Auz rumbled his approval and stepped into the guy’s space, grabbing him by the waist and moving him gently but irresistibly over to a spot just inside the building that was out of the way. There he pressed him against the wall with his hips, leaning down to nuzzle and sniff the guy’s short black hair.</p><p>“You smell really good,” said Auz, finding the guy’s hands with his own and guiding them to his jock-pouch.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, your dick is huge,” the guy groaned, both hands full of Auz’s bulge as Auz moved his hands to the guy’s hips and squeezed. “God I can’t wait to see it, and taste it. Fuck, you’re precumming so much already! Shall we, uh... go find somewhere to sit and get down to business?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Auz, letting up his weight so the guy could straighten from his position against the wall. “Lead on. My name’s Auz.”</p><p>“Evan,” said the human with a nod of greeting. “Though I also answer to Cocksucker, Cumrag, Fuckhole, Suckhole, Slut and Whore and their various permutations, Hey You, and of course my username.”</p><p>Smiling and curious, Auz called up Evan’s user info-pane. His handle was ‘DeepthroatChamp’. Auz nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Gotcha,” he said. “I’ll hold off calling you that until I see you earn the title... not that I think you won’t. Until then, you’ll be my Cocksucker.”</p><p>“Great,” said Evan, taking Auz’s hands and tugging him along towards the concession stands and the entrance to the arena proper. “Let’s go. My life goal is now to make you have an orgasm in my mouth. Maybe even a few more after that, too.”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to share me,” said Auz as he allowed Evan to draw him along. It wasn’t hard to keep up, since the human was about a foot shorter than him. “I promise I’m not trying to brag. Just speaking from experience.”</p><p>“Oh, I wholly believe you,” said Evan. “And it’s all good, I’m happy with my first dibs. Or second dibs, I guess, since you’ve donated one load already. Afterward... well, I can’t say I won’t keep coming back for more, but I’ll be a good boy and wait my turn.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Auz took a few longer steps so he could come level with Evan, then reached down to slap and squeeze his ass. “I like how you talk, Cocksucker.”</p><p>Evan let out a little gasp and a moan as Auz slapped him. “Oh! Good,” he said. “Also um, for reference, I like getting fucked too.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” said Auz. “I was about to ask.”</p><p>Evan giggled. “God yes,” he said. “Fuck me as hard as you want, in literally any position you can think of. If not today, then someday. <em>Any</em> day.”</p><p>“Oh, today,” Auz assured him. “It’s true I’m here mainly here for oral attention, but I saw your ass before I saw your lips. I’m gonna need to stick my tongue and my cock up that cute little hole of yours at least a couple of times, since you asked. Don’t let me leave here today without doing it.”</p><p>“You have my word,” said Evan with an irrepressible grin. “<em>Wow!</em> My timing getting here today was incredible, apparently.”</p><p>“Same,” said Auz, nodding.</p><p>By this point they had passed the concession stands as well as several hallways leading off to other parts of the building. There were various rooms where the PF/FR players geared up for their fights as well as showers and saunas for everyone’s use.</p><p>Evan and Auz were now entering the arena proper, a vast theatre-in-the-round focused on a central fighting ring.</p><p>The ring was hexagonal, set up on an elevated platform and enclosed by posts bearing three tiers of rope. Stairs led up to the ring on two opposite sides. Bright, sourceless light illuminated the whole affair from above, leaving the surrounding arena somewhat dim.</p><p>Above the ring was a huge display screen which, through some optical wizardry of the Sigh, always appeared to directly face whomever was looking at it. The screen showed the fight taking place in the ring greatly magnified, so those who were further back from the action could still see the details of the bout.</p><p>Concentric rings of benches and seats surrounded the ring, rising with distance from the centre to allow those further back to see over the rows in front.</p><p>The seating in general was fairly roomy, built with an active audience in mind. Guys who were fucking tended to take up more space than guys who were sitting or standing in orderly rows, after all.</p><p>Evan and Auz had arrived during an intermission between bouts. The central ring was empty at the moment, while the display screen showed a timer that was counting down until the beginning of the next bout. There were currently four and a half minutes or so remaining.</p><p>The place wasn’t packed to capacity, but it was certainly crowded. It was also very obvious that the last thing this crowd had been watching was a fuck round. Most of them were fucking or being fucked.</p><p>Evan looked around with a giddy smile. “This... is exactly what I was expecting. How wonderful.”</p><p>“See anywhere we can sit?” Auz asked. He was scanning the stands himself, but it was hard to resist the temptation to let his gaze linger everywhere it landed. There was a <em>lot</em> to see.</p><p>“There,” said Evan, pointing.</p><p>Auz didn’t bother to look, just followed him as he scampered off.</p><p>He got several whistles and catcalls as he followed Evan through the crowd. He glanced around as he went (as much as he could without tripping over someone or something), returning the nods he got. He recognized a few people, and one or two clearly recognized him.</p><p>“Here we go,” said Evan, stopping next to an empty section of bench wide enough for several people to sit on. “Sit your butt down and get comfortable, sir. I’ve got a job to do.”</p><p>Smirking, Auz reached out to rub the top of Evan’s head as he sat down, unzipping his jock-pouch with his other hand.</p><p>Evan knelt between his legs, licking his lips continuously as he nearly salivated with lust.</p><p>Auz’s cockhead touched air for barely a second before Evan’s mouth closed over it. Auz let out a pleased growl as Evan went all the way down without the slightest hesitation, burying his nose in Auz’s pubes and sticking out his tongue to lick his balls.</p><p>“Fuckin’ <em>nice</em>,” said Auz appreciatively.</p><p>It really was, too. He leaned back, bracing himself on the bench behind him in a casual, easy pose that gave Evan all the room he needed to show off what he could do.</p><p>Eyes drifting closed in bliss, Evan worked his head up and down the entire length of Auz’s cock with methodical ease. He paused now and then when his lips were wrapped around the cockhead to suck on it and lick up Auz’s precum.</p><p>Other times he paused when Auz was buried balls-deep in his head, somehow sticking his tongue out under the bulk of Auz’s shaft to tease his balls. He never seemed to run out of breath.</p><p>Auz was having a hard time keeping his own eyes from rolling back in pleasure. When he did look down at Evan, the human was always looking right back up at him adoringly, mouth absolutely full of cock.</p><p>The few minutes remaining before the next bout began were all Evan needed to bring Auz to an explosive orgasm. As he worked Auz’s cock with his mouth, his hands touched him ceaselessly everywhere else he could reach.</p><p>Auz shifted and rolled his body a little in response, letting Evan get his fingers up as high as he could. He liked the pressure on his pecs and ribs, and the slight ticklishness up near his armpits gave him an extra little jolt. Evan was <em>good</em> at this.</p><p>Around them, a few guys and pairs of guys were watching Evan and Auz, but most of them were deeply engaged with one another – fucking hard and clearly having been at it for a while already. Orgasms were popping up around them with increasing frequency.</p><p>“Fuck,” Auz groaned as he felt his second of the day closing in. It felt like he’d been riding the edge for a while, but sooner than he expected his balls were starting to tense, readying a series of powerful ejaculations.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Evan, I’m gonna-”</p><p>He’d waited too long to start speaking, and he was blasting cum down Evan’s throat before his sentence was halfway complete.</p><p>Evan didn’t mind at all. His hands seized Auz’s hips and he deep-throated as hard as he could, pulling Auz against him and refusing to let up even an inch as Auz’s hips bucked involuntarily against his face. Each shudder accompanied a copious spurt of jizz from the end of his cock, which was so far down Evan’s throat that he couldn’t possibly have even tasted any of it.</p><p>All the same, when Evan finally withdrew (slowly, with much suction) off Auz’s dick, he looked drunk and happy. Auz, panting as he rode down from the orgasmic high, smiled and reached down to rub Evan’s lower lip with his thumb.</p><p>“Good boy,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fucktory VIII (Evan, Coram, and Jet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auz and Evan 'spectate' the first round of a Fight/Fuck bout; some horny guys take the seats around them and join in the fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Revised 10/04/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd around them had lessened in the past few minutes, and those who remained were chilling out somewhat. Most of the guys who were fucking had had their orgasms and then either resumed their seats to watch the next bout, moved on to other areas, or logged off.</p><p>More guys were now entering from outside, some with food from the concession stands. The seats and benches around Evan and Auz were filling up almost as fast as they emptied.</p><p>Evan took his seat beside Auz as an announcer’s voice boomed through the arena, declaring that the next bout’s players would appear soon.</p><p>Auz was putting his dick back into his jockstrap and zipping it up, purely to tease guys who hadn’t seen it yet. It was bound to come back out again sooner or later.</p><p>A diverse group of about twenty including dwarves, humans, halflings, half-orcs, goliaths, genasi, and gith arrived together and began taking the seats around Evan and Auz. They were all wearing different clothing except for identical wristbands made from braided threads of green, teal, and blue light.</p><p>When Auz focused his gaze one of the wristbands, it offered him a link. Skimming the virtual page behind it, he learned that these guys all belonged to the same guild: an online community that played games together in virtual space.</p><p>Their guild was based in a different virtual realm than the Sigh, one that hosted such games and other non-sexual entertainment simulations. The wristbands were purely cosmetic, generated by the Sigh to reflect that its virtual spaces were linked to others hosted by the same physical hardware.</p><p>Some of the guys in this group were busy talking with one another as they sat down, but others paid immediate attention to Evan and Auz, offering and receiving nods of greeting.</p><p>When the seats all around them were full and a few more guys arrived, Auz invited Evan to sit on his lap to make space. Evan did so gladly, shifting his butt around until Auz’s precum-soaked bulge was settled comfortably in the cleft of his ass.</p><p>The guy who took Evan’s place on the bench was a bronze-skinned dwarf wearing jeans and a black tank top. His beard and hair, including the thick hair all over his chest and arms, was a lustrous, metallic purple.</p><p>On Auz’s other side was a dark brown half-orc nearly as big as Auz himself, wearing a red jockstrap and the top of a rugby uniform with <em>69G</em> on the back. If he’d been wearing matching pants when he logged on, he wasn’t anymore. He sat with his leg right up against Auz’s.</p><p>“Hey there,” said the dwarf. “I’m Coram.”</p><p>“And I’m Jet,” said the half-orc, laying a questing hand on Auz’s thigh and starting to squeeze once he got a welcoming nod. “Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>Evan and Auz had just enough time to introduce themselves before the announcer’s voice boomed through the arena once again.</p><p>“Heeere they come! Let’s have a rousing Fucktory welcome for the Red player and the Blue player, here to fight and fuck for your entertainment!”</p><p>The crowd obliged with applause and cheers. Evan, Auz, and the gamer guild around them joined in.</p><p>“In the Red corner we have... <em>Florian</em>!” the announcer declared.</p><p>A spotlight came on to illuminate a human man as he appeared in one corner of the ring. Bearded and bald, his skin was cool black with silver undertones. He was tall and heavyset, with big shoulders and upper arms and a soft hairy belly. He wore red briefs, boots, and matching wrist straps.</p><p>His arms were decorated with sleeves of tattoos from wrist to shoulder, featuring a number of different designs all framed by winding roots. The root tattoos burst into colourful inflorescences on his shoulders and merged into a branching design across his sternum. Narrow connections from this tattoo curved down his ribs and back to join larger patterns of flowers around his hips, although these were mostly hidden by his briefs.</p><p>Florian’s appearance prompted renewed cheers from the crowd as well as a round of catcalls and compliments. Judging by the tone of some of them (and the sly grin on his face as he waved in response), Florian was a returning favourite.</p><p>After giving the crowd a few moments to express their appreciation, the announcer spoke again, his voice cutting through the noise.</p><p>“And in the Blue corner we have... <em>Gerry</em>!”</p><p>Another spotlight came on opposite the first, lighting up the Blue player as he appeared. Like his opponent, he wore briefs, boots, and wrist straps of his designated colour.</p><p>Gerry was also human, fair-skinned like Evan but paler in complexion. He had numerous freckles scattered across his face, shoulders, chest, and back. His short hair and beard were red, as was the thick hair on his chest, arms, and legs. Both of his nipples were pierced with metal bars. He was about as beefy as Florian, but with more defined musculature.</p><p>Like Florian, Gerry had his fans in the audience, and they made sure the cheers for him were just as loud.</p><p>The announcer spoke a bit more about the rules of the bout that was about to happen, but Auz was distracted by Evan and Jet and missed some details.</p><p>While Florian was being introduced, Coram had matter-of-factly reached over and started fondling Evan's jock-pouch. Evan responded by shifting his hips back and forth against the pressure. This, of course, meant that his ass was now rubbing up and down Auz’s dick through <em>his</em> jock-pouch, which was increasingly soaked through with precum.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jet had been giving Auz’s arm, leg, and ribs quite a bit of exploratory squeezing. Auz had moved his hand over to rest comfortably on Jet’s bulge and started squeezing him back. He could feel Jet’s cock stiffening rapidly, which sent a pulse of lust through his own dick.</p><p>When Auz looked over at him, Jet was slowly licking his lips as his gaze roamed up and down Auz’s body. Occasionally he switched gears and looked hungrily at Evan for several seconds, then looked back. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention, if any, to the players.</p><p>Auz shifted his hips a little, pressing his jock-pouch into the cleft of Evan’s bare ass. He looked over to his other side, made eye contact with Coram, and reached out to start unzipping his jeans with his other hand.</p><p>“Oh,” said Coram as if this surprised him, but he was smiling. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>He adjusted his position a little to give Auz easier access. Auz had his zipper undone in seconds.</p><p>Coram wasn’t wearing underwear, and his circumcised cock was already fully hard. His fat cockhead, wet with precum, slid against Auz’s palm and wrist as soon as it was clear of the zipper.</p><p>Auz solidified his grip on Coram’s cock with a growl of approval. It was about five inches long and fist-thick.</p><p>On his other side, Jet’s cock still had a layer of fabric between it and his hand, but Auz could feel its size and stiffness. Like Coram, Jet was fully aroused.</p><p>Auz leaned back a bit in his seat with a satisfied smirk, enjoying himself immensely. He had a hot guy in his lap all but riding his dick, there were two more on either side of him, and he had both of their hard dicks in hand. Life was good.</p><p>The announcer was saying something about a bell ringing some number of seconds before the bout began. The players were squaring up; they looked excited, in more ways than one.</p><p>Coram had his head tilted so he could read Auz’s tattoos.</p><p>“Hmm... donated two loads today already, have you?” he said. “Good man. How long have you been online?”</p><p>“Not long,” said Auz. “Twenty minutes maybe? I had some ass on the way here and then some pretty good head from this guy, once I arrived.”</p><p>He indicated Evan with a nod.</p><p>“He’s not satisfied yet, though,” said Auz.</p><p>“I mean... your dick is so big,” said Evan dreamily. “You shot cum right into my belly – I didn’t even <em>need</em> to swallow. Can you blame me for wanting more?”</p><p>Coram gave Auz a wry look.</p><p>“You’re not done either, I take it,” he stated.</p><p>“Nope,” said Auz. “Just getting started.”</p><p>Coram grinned. “I may end up in line to service your cock myself before the night is up. But first... Jet and I have some friends you should meet.”</p><p>Jet snickered. “Oh boy, do we ever. A lot of them, too. They’re not even all with us. I should text Chris... he’s gonna wanna go <em>ham</em> when he sees you, man. And so is Erriel, probably. And Dar.”</p><p>“And Yanos,” added Coram, “and Eric, and Vikram.”</p><p>Jet nodded along as Coram spoke.</p><p>“These guys are all fantastic cocksuckers,” he told Auz. “They’re addicted to making big hung guys cum. Can’t get enough of it.”</p><p>Auz smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“He’s not kidding,” said Coram. “The humans especially, I don’t know what it is... they’re just starving for cum. Or you’d think they are, the way they gobble it up and go after guys for more.”</p><p>“What can I say?” said Evan. “I’m a born cum-guzzler.”</p><p>“Sometimes they gang up on guys like us,” Jet told Auz with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. “They’ve cornered me a few times here in the Fucktory. Held me down and just... <em>milked</em> me. Took turns sucking my dick for hours upon hours upon hours, no breaks. Last time they did it I came so many times, I was dizzy when I logged off.”</p><p>Auz snickered.</p><p>“I could have used a break after the tenth orgasm, but they just kept going.” Jet’s tone of voice made it clear he hadn’t really needed a break.</p><p>“I had the time, and my body wasn’t done enjoying. I was just lying there, getting orgasms for no effort at all. And they were so eager... they got so excited whenever I came. I just didn’t have the heart to tell them to stop.”</p><p>Auz was imagining this as he listened to Jet describe it, checking out every inch of skin he could see on the guy and filling in what he couldn’t with his imagination.</p><p>In the back of his mind he’d already sent Jet a friend request. He not only wanted to meet this guy’s friend group of aggressive cocksuckers, he was also sure he wanted some lengthy alone time with Jet.</p><p>The bout had started while Jet described his friends’ appetites. A wave of cheers from the crowd prompted Auz to look up at the screen. Florian and Gerry were rolling around on the mat, trying to grapple each other and stay on top.</p><p>It seemed like neither player was content to wait for the fuck-round to get in some extra-curricular touching. As Auz watched, Florian managed to get on top of Gerry with his legs around his waist. He pinned Gerry’s arms and then leaned down to start kissing his neck.</p><p>Gerry groaned in obvious pleasure as Florian’s lips and beard brushed against his skin. He tried to push him off, but only half-heartedly; he kept caressing Florian more than trying to solidify his grip.</p><p>“I would very much like to meet your friends,” Auz said, looking at Coram and then at Jet as he continued working both their dicks. “All of them. Let everyone have a turn or two. I’m so fucking horny, I bet I could satisfy them all.”</p><p>Jet let out a groan that was also half a snicker and leaned in, like he couldn’t stand not to anymore, to nuzzle Auz’s shoulder and kiss his cheek. Auz responded by lifting his hand from Jet’s bulge to his face, holding him still so he could kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“I think I want a turn too,” Jet mumbled against his mouth, eyes locked on Auz’s from a few inches away. “Later... in private.”</p><p>Auz briefly sucked on one of Jet’s tusks and then pushed his tongue into his mouth. Jet palpably shivered with pleasure as Auz’s hand returned to his jock-pouch.</p><p>“Count on it,” Auz whispered, his lips next to Jet’s ear so no one else heard him say it. When he pulled back, Jet gave him a wink.</p><p>“...<em>After</em> I share this lucky cocksucker with you, of course,” he said at normal volume. He smacked Evan’s jock-pouch, provoking a sharp inhalation from him.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Auz confidently as he looked down at his own jock-pouch, which Evan was still riding steadily. “We are going to <em>wreck</em> this hole.”</p><p>He watched Evan’s ass as Jet started caressing the human’s chest, sliding his hand under the harness Evan was wearing.</p><p>Auz was contemplating asking Evan to stop teasing his dick and get to work for real, but before he could form the words, Coram beat him to it.</p><p>“If you’re gonna keep doing that, why don’t you unzip him?” the dwarf suggested, sliding his hand up and down Evan’s thigh and squeezing along the way. “Work it for real, with your asshole. You both obviously want it badly... I mean, you like being fucked, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” said Evan somewhat breathlessly.</p><p>Coram nodded with a knowing smirk. “Yeah, you do. I could see it in your eyes. So what are you waiting for? His cock wants servicing and you’re at the front of the line. Get to work.”</p><p>Evan saluted. “With pleasure, sir.”</p><p>As he was standing to obey, Auz glanced up at the display screen again.</p><p>The players’ positions had reversed since last he looked. Gerry was now on top, seemingly maintaining his superiority by relentlessly tickling Florian’s ribs and armpits.</p><p>According to the rules the announcer had laid out earlier, the victor of the first bout was the first to be on top for a certain cumulative duration. The scores were displayed at the top of the screen; Florian had taken an early lead with his neck-kissing tactic, but Gerry was rapidly catching up.</p><p>Evan finished turning around and unzipped Auz’s jockstrap. Both Coram and Jet whistled appreciatively as Evan grabbed Auz’s cock and balls with both hands and got his jockstrap out of the way. Leaning over it, he carefully dropped a wad of spit onto the cockhead from his mouth.</p><p>“Fucking <em>big</em>,” said Coram appreciatively as Evan spread his spit around, getting Auz’s dick even wetter than it already was.</p><p>“I told you,” said Evan as he knelt down in front of Auz.</p><p>He spat on Auz’s cock again and then quickly deep-throated him several times in a row, withdrawing completely each time before going down again.</p><p>Auz watched him work with in a somewhat slack-jawed daze of enjoyment. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised; he was in the Fucktory after all, the likeliest place in all the cosmos to find talented cocksuckers like Evan who were keen to show off their skills.</p><p>Even so, it took him aback sometimes just how quickly and easily guys could make his wrist-thick, ten-inch cock disappear.</p><p>Once Evan had gotten him as wet as he wanted, he stood up and turned around. With one hand behind him still holding Auz’s cock in position, he carefully started to sit down on it.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” said Auz as Evan steadily and patiently worked his way down, engulfing Auz’s dick in tight, slick warmth a few centimetres at a time. “Good boy.”</p><p>When he was fully settled, Evan leaned back against Auz’s chest.</p><p>Auz gave into his hunger, letting go of Coram and Jet so he could wrap Evan in a bear hug. He kissed and licked his neck as he squeezed him and ground his dick forward a little deeper. Evan moaned with delight.</p><p>Coram hopped out of his seat like he’d been waiting for the chance. He got down on his knees between Auz’s legs and started nuzzling and licking Evan’s jock-pouch.</p><p>“Oh, my god!” Evan groaned. “Wow, you... you really just did that. You’re <em>still</em> doing that. Oh, fuck.... oh <em>fuck</em>! That’s amazing!”</p><p>Auz snickered as Evan’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. He squeezed him a bit tighter – not tightly enough to impair Evan’s breathing, just enough to make their skin rub together everywhere it could.</p><p>As he leaned in to nibble on Evan’s ear, Auz looked up at the screen.</p><p>Florian was on top once more, in a better position than he’d had earlier. He was now straddling Gerry’s chest, keeping him supine with the weight of his body and gripping Gerry’s wrists to keep them still.</p><p>Gerry was fighting back mainly by doing the same thing Coram was currently doing to Evan. His mouth was busy on Florian’s bulge, which was right in his face. Auz could only guess he was trying to distract Florian enough to weaken his grip.</p><p>It looked like it might even be working. Florian had a confident grin on his face and he was starting to lift himself up on his knees, seeking a better angle to grind his briefs-wrapped hardon against Gerry’s face. As he did, the weight keeping Gerry pinned was lessening.</p><p>That was as much as Auz took in before the overwhelming distraction of the tight-assed twink pressed against his body, rhythmically squeezing his dick, recaptured his attention.</p><p>There was a part of him that wanted to just sit back and get his dick worked. It was why he’d come here, after all. But the larger part of him, the stronger part, was thinking, <em>Fuck that. I’m hungry.</em></p><p>Besides, Coram and Jet apparently had a pack of friends who would happily service him like that for as long as he wanted. There would be plenty of time for it later.</p><p>Auz slid his hands up Evan’s chest and dug in his fingers a little.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum inside you so hard,” he growled with his lips against Evan’s ear.</p><p>“Yes <em>please</em>,” Evan groaned. “My god, man, your <em>tongue</em>-”</p><p>Auz glanced down and saw with a kick of horny amusement that Coram, no more patient for the fuck-round than Florian was, had simply tugged Evan’s jock-pouch aside and was now enthusiastically sucking his dick. He made eye contact with Auz and smiled.</p><p>As much as Auz liked the sight, there was one thing he wanted to change. Evan was in heaven with Coram on his dick and Auz impaling him from behind, but he wasn’t moving on Auz’s dick very much.</p><p>That was okay. Auz could fuck him hard enough for them both.</p><p>“Lift your ass up and hold it there,” he said to Evan.</p><p>Evan cooperated, as did Coram, who drew back to give him room. Arching his back, Evan held himself up with his hands behind him, holding onto Auz’s biceps. His butt lifted up so only Auz’s cockhead was still inside him.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Wasting no time, Auz started ramming his cock up into Evan’s hole as hard as he could and as fast as he wanted.</p><p>Evan let out a guttural groan of delight, not bothering to keep his voice down as Coram promptly resumed sucking his dick.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> yes!” he said. “Goddamn!”</p><p>Nobody around them minded. A few guys were actively watching them, more interested in the spectacle of impromptu group sex than the bout going on in the middle of the arena. Other guys were fucking too, absorbed in each other but revelling in the public environment. Still more were just starting to engage in foreplay.</p><p>“What a <em>cock</em>,” said Jet with admiration as he watched Auz savagely fuck Evan’s hole.</p><p>“He’s so tight,” Auz groaned.</p><p>He rolled his head around to look at Jet, who immediately met his eyes.</p><p>Auz licked his lips invitingly. Jet kissed him, just like he’d hoped.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Auz mumbled against Jet’s lips as he kept fucking Evan hard. “I’m gonna cum inside his hole, and then I want you to fuck him with my cum as lube.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>!” Jet said with such feeling that Auz grinned, knowing he’d hit one of Jet’s sweet spots.</p><p>“I want... you <em>both</em>,” Evan panted. “Both at once. I want both of your dicks inside me, you big fuckers.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Auz could hardly deny he loved the idea. “Think you can take it?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Evan said at the same time Coram stopped sucking his dick just long enough to say confidently “Oh, he can take it.”</p><p>Evan laughed.</p><p>“Then you’re gonna,” said Auz.</p><p>He leaned in to close his mouth over Evan’s neck, not breaking the skin but raking it with his teeth and tusks, which he followed with lips and tongue. Evan shivered with delight.</p><p>“<em>After</em> I fill your hole with cum,” Auz ground out, feeling the orgasm gathering force in his balls even as he said the words.</p><p>“Yeah!” said Evan eagerly.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuuuck</em>,” Auz groaned as he started cumming.</p><p>He grabbed Evan’s hips and pulled him down, shoving his cock as deeply up into him as he could and leaving it there as it pulsed vigorously with orgasm.</p><p>Coram followed him down, deep-throating Evan suddenly and hard. Evan cried out wordlessly and started cumming as well.</p><p>A bell rang as, in the centre of the arena, Florian reached enough cumulative time on top to win the first round.</p><p>It seemed Gerry had completely given in; he had his arms wrapped around Florian’s thick thighs, which were themselves wrapped around Gerry’s head. His face and mouth were full of Florian’s bulge, and he looked quite happy with the arrangement.</p><p>“Round one, <em>over</em>!” said the announcer. “Victory for the Red player!”</p><p>The crowd applauded and cheered.</p><p>Auz released his hold on Evan’s hips as his ejaculations started to wind down. He listened, but he didn’t hear a single boo. It seemed Gerry’s fans were as content with the state of play as Gerry himself.</p><p>Evan was sliding back and forth on his wet, still-hard dick as he rode out his own orgasm. Coram had his hands on Evan’s hips and was moving easily with him, happily swallowing down his load.</p><p>Eventually Coram drew back to given Evan room to stand up. He did so abruptly, pulling his ass cheeks apart.</p><p>Auz and Jet both watched as Auz’s cock, streaked with foamy white fluid, popped out of Evan’s ass – which then gaped beautifully, dripping gobs of jizz.</p><p>“Perfect,” said Jet. “My turn now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>